Unova: The Next Stop
by TheIceRaven
Summary: Ash and Pikachu go to the region of Unova! But they dont go with Iris, but Georgia instead, how will this change things? Better version of Unova with less Iris & Trip, more Pokemon and no Cilan! Read and find out Ash/Georgia pairing (Confidenceshipping i think its called) Ash wont catch the same pokemon as the show but most will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPER 1

Ash and Pikachu were flying on Charizard to the region of Unova. Along with Sceptile, Totodile and Gible on Ash's belt and a new Pokedex to test-drive for Oak. It's a Pokedex built into a watch, but the watch can call, message, get news reports, let you carry unlimited number of pokemon with you and used holograms.

While flying Ash remembered his quick stop in Pallet and how he came to have more than just Pikachu this time around.

_Ash and Pikachu had just went from his moms house to Oak's ranch, after being tackled by most of his pokemon, he was greeted with a flamethrower to the face. After wiping off the soot on his face, he noticed his giant fire lizard standing over him. After his reunion with Ash, Charizard went over to Sceptile, after sizing each other up, they started sparring. _

"_Ash my boy, I have something to tell you. There's this new region called Unova, with Pokemon that can't be found anywhere in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. The best part is it has its own Pokemon League, so I thought it would be a good idea to journey there next. That's your 15__th__ birthday present from me, might be a week late but still." The Professor explained while walking towards Ash. _

"_Really Professor? Wow I can't wait! All those new pokemon!" Ash yelled with stars in his eyes, Oak looked down at Pikachu who was just as excited as Ash to have new friends. _

"_I'll look after all your Pokemon here at the lab." Oak said to him but Ash refused, saying,_

"_Actually Professor, ill be taking more than just Pikachu this time. I wanna take Charizard, Totodile, and Gible." Ash said strongly, he looked out and saw the 3-mentioned pokemon practically hopping._

_Well Totodile was hopping. So was Gible actually, but Charizard was shooting flames into the air. All the others looked dreadfully upset, but none more than a certain grass type._

"_Hey Sceptile, you ok?" Ash asked him._

"_Sceptile, Scep, ScepSceptile Tile." The lizard replied, pointing at Charizard._

_Ash realized that Sceptile was disappointed that he was taking Charizard, his new sparring partner and best friend, away from him. Ash really didn't want to leave Charizard here so me made another choice,_

"_Well then, I can't leave Charizard here, but how'd you like to come too?" Ash asked, holding up Sceptile's pokeball._

_Sceptile happily agreed, eager to journey again and prove his strength again. And with that, Ash said his goodbyes and took off on Charizard, heading to a new adventure. _

Ash was shaken back to reality by Charizard's ear-piercing roar letting his master know they were closing in on Unova.

Charizard landed out-front of a place called Neuvema Town, and what looked to be the Pokemon Lab.

Ash and Pikachu dismounted the huge lizard, and Ash recalled him with words of praise. Then the duo walked up to the door, knocked and waited.

When it opened a girl with brown hair wearing a lab coat that looked about 19 was on the other side, she said to them,

"Hello, my name is Aurea Juniper and im the Professor here in the Unova region, how may I help you?" The woman called Juniper asked.

"Im Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash introduced, "Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said butting in. "and I'm here to start my journey through the Unova region." Ash finished.

Juniper nodded and let Ash inside, when he entered he saw a kid with dirty blonde hair, an orange jacket and a camera taking pictures of 3 pokemon.

"Trip, this is Ash. Ash this is Trip, he's picking his starter pokemon." Juniper told him.

"This is Snivy, the grass type." Juniper started while the grass snake walked forward.

"This is Tepig, the fire type." Juniper continued while the fire pig stepped up.

"And this is Oshawott, the water type." Juniper finished and Oshawott patted its chest.

"Aw aren't you the cutest?" Ash said to Oshawott, who hugged his leg.

"Well Trip has you chosen?" Juniper asked, giggling at Oshawott.

"I pick Snivy." He said plainly, as Snivy stepped up.

"Here's Snivy's pokeball, 5 other pokeballs, and a Pokedex. Good luck on your journey!" Juniper said, handing him 6 pokeballs and a grey machine.

"Thank you. Now who did you say you were?" Trip asked, turning to Ash.

"Ash from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu." "Pika Pikachu." They introduced themselves again.

"Pallet Town? Kanto Region? What's someone from the boonies doing here?" Trip sneered.

"Going to kick your ass in the Unova League, that's what." Ash replied while Pikachu laughed.

"Put your money where your mouth is. Battle outside. Now." Trip growled and Ash nodded, and they went outside, with Oshawott following.

"This is a 1 on 1 match between Trip and Ash. Begin!" Juniper announced standing in the middle.

"Wait!" Called a voice. From the bushes came a girl who looked 11, and she had large purple hair and plain clothes.

"Wait for what? Who are you?" Ash asked, a little annoyed.

"Im Iris, future dragon master and I wanted to watch the battle." Iris said as she sat down watching intently.

Ash nodded, Trip sighed and Juniper yelled, "Begin!"

"Snivy, I choose you!" Trip said calling out his starter.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying his best not to grab Charizard's pokeball.

"Totodile, battle time!" Ash said as he called his water Johto started out.

Totodile appeared on the field and started dancing around. Ash and Pikachu smiled at their friend, Juniper giggled, Trip was confused and Iris was annoyed.

"Stop being such little kids!" She yelled at them.

Totodile, Ash and Pikachu no longer smiled, but glared at Iris. Then turned back to Trip, who was putting away his Pokedex.

"Don't you know grass has a type advantage over water? That's basic." Trip taunted.

"Snivy, tackle!" Trip called, and Snivy charged Totodile.

"Dance." Ash said, as Totodile happily jumped up and down, and avoided the tackle.

"Water Gun!" Ash said while Snivy had its back turned.

A stream of water was sent from Totodile into Snivy, who was having trouble getting up.

"Snivy, leaf tornado!" Trip called to Snivy, who sent a swirling vortex of leaves at Totodile.

"Give me a challenge. Ice Beam." Ash said in a bored tone.

The ice beam broke through the leaves and struck the grass snake pokemon, knocking it out.

"Snivy is unable to battle, the winners are Totodile and Ash!" Juniper called.

"How did I lose? Its obvious we've got training to do." Trip said calling back Snivy.

"You lost because Totodile has more experience than Snivy, that's basic." Ash told him with a smug look, while Pikachu was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Trip growled and left after thanking Juniper.

Ash turned to leave until he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Oshawott holding his leg.

"You want to come with me Oshawott?" Ash asked the blue otter on his leg.

"Oshawott, Osha-Wott Wott" Oshawott said nodding.

"I'll have to check with-" Ash started before Juniper interrupted.

"Of course you can take him Ash, just be careful." Juniper said holding out Oshawott's pokeball.

"Thanks so much Professor-" Ash started but was interrupted again.

"Please call me Aurea. Here's a Pokedex for you." She said handing him the grey machine Trip has.

"Actually I already have one." Ash said pointing at his watch.

After telling her all about it Juniper took the hand with the watch, and pressed some buttons before giving Ash his arm back.

"I put my number in, so you can call me with any questions." She said blushing a little.

Ash didn't notice and was about to thank her until she spoke again.

"This is for good luck." She said, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

After lingering on his cheek for a little too long, she leaned away smiling.

"Thank you Aurea, and thanks for Oshawott too. We'll win the Unova League together." Ash said as he petted Oshawott's head.

Ash and Pikachu were walking through the forest unaware they were being followed by more than 1 thing. They noticed one thing though,

"Iris comes out of the bushes." Ash said to a tree. Then the purple haired girl fell out of a tree.

"How'd you know?" Iris asked him.

"I'm used to it." Ash said and with perfect timing a familiar voice to Ash and Pikachu was heard.

"Prepare for trouble!" A feminine voice sang,

"And make it double!" A still feminine, but not as much as before, voice sang.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The first voice sang again,

"To unite all peoples within out nation!" the other voice sang.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Why the return to the old motto?" Ash asked confused. Pikachu nodded.

"Well it's always been out favorite. We aren't here for very long twerp just to tell you we've quit Team Rocket." Jessie said to Ash.

"Really? Why the change of heart? Does this mean we have a truce?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, after you saved us from Giovanni's ambush when we got back to Kanto, we got to thinking that if he really cared he wouldn't have tried to kill us." James said sighing.

"Yea and you're the first one to not only help us once, but a couple of times." Meowth concluded.

"So I guess we do have a truce twerp, so we'll be looking out for you. Nice to be protected by Pikachu rather than shot at." Jessie said while smiling at Pikachu.

"How will you find me?" Ash asked them. They just smiled.

"We always to twerp, we always do." They said together before disappearing.

Ash smiled and said to Pikachu,

"Nice to know they'll be doing that FOR us instead of ON us right buddy?"

"Pi-Pikachu Pika Pikapi Pikachu" Pikachu said smiling like Ash.

"'Team Rocket and Ash friends'? Yea I guess so." Ash said petting Pikachu.

"Who were they?" Iris asked, really confused.

"Doesn't matter, now stop following me." Ash said as he and Pikachu walked towards Accumula town.

Right outside of Accumula town, Ash heard a cry of a pokemon. Ash and Pikachu sprung into action and took off, annoying Iris who was still following.

Ash and Pikachu came to a clearing and saw a bunch of Mienshao attacking another.

"Pikachu let's help it! ThunderBolt!" Ash called to his partner.

"Piiiika Chuuuuu!" Pikachu called as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and shot a yellow bolt at the Mienshao attacking the other.

The Mienshao turned, sized up Pikachu. After deciding they all ran away.

"Mienshao are you ok?" Ash asked, crouching now to where Mienshao was laying.

'Yes, I will be a fine thanks to you.' Ash heard in his head, he assumed it was Mienshao.

"How can you use telepathy?" Ash asked.

'Its not its aura.' Mienshao responded.

After scanning Mienshao with his Nano-Dex, he found out Mienshao was a female, had the ability Regenerator and knew Acrobatics, Aura Sphere, Brick Break and Duel Chop.

"Hey Mienshao, would you like to come on my journey? You'll be strong enough that you won't be turned on again." Ash said holding up a Pokeball.

'Actually, they didn't turn on me. I just beat them all 1 on 1 and they ganged up on me because nobody could beat me 1 on 1.' The Mienshao told him.

"You've never been beat in a 1 on 1?" Ash asked the Mienshao who nodded and accepted Ash's offer anyway. After tapping the Pokeball Mienshao was sucked inside.

Before Ash could open the ball up and let her out she came out by herself.

'Do I have to be in there? It was all dark and cramped' The Mienshao asked while shivering.

"Pikapi Pika Pikachu Chu" Pikachu added his 2 cents

"Yes Pikachu I know that's what you said too. Mienshao if you don't want to go back in there you don't have too." Ash told her while clipping her ball back to his belt.

So then Ash, Pikachu and Mienshao made their way to Accumula city.

As they got there they saw this kid standing in front of a Tepig.

"Get lose, nobody needs you! Heatmor get this thing out of here with fire blast!" The kid yelled, as his Heatmor came out and launched its attack.

"Mienshao block it with Aura Sphere!" Ash called as Mienshao shot the blue circle and it completely stopped the fire attack.

"What's the big idea?" The kid said, turning to glare at Ash.

"Me? What about you? Releasing and attacking your Pokemon?" Ash asked him.

"It was weak, it had to go." He said while glaring at Tepig, who looked down in shame.

"No it's not. If you say its weak that just means you aren't raising it right." Ash said strongly, with Pikachu and Mienshao nodding.

"Oh yea? Well why don't we battle to see who's right?" He asked smugly.

"Fine." Ash said simply, walking further back with Mienshao while Tepig sat in between them.

"Emboar and Heatmor let go!" This guy said calling out 2-fire pokemon.

"Totodile, Oshawott battle time!" Ash said calling out 2-water pokemon.

"Emboar heat crash, Heatmor fire blast!" The guy yelled.

Emboar was surrounded in a ball of fire and flew into the air, while Heatmor shot another star shaped fire attack.

"Totodile, hydro pump! Oshawott spin and use water gun!"

Totodile's torrent of water easily pushed back the fire blast and struck Heatmor. While Oshawott spun on his back while shooting water that prevented Emboar's circle of fire from making contact.

"Totodile, aqua tail! Oshawott Razor Shell!"

Totodile's tail glowed blue and slammed it into Heatmor, while Oshawott took his scalchop that created a water blade behind it and struck Emboar with it.

"Emboar, Heatmor, double fire blast!"

Then twin fire stars were shot at Ash's water types.

"Totodile, finish it with surf! Oshawott water gun on the ground!" Ash countered.

A huge wave appeared and took Totodile towards the fire types, while Oshawott's water gun propelled him into the air above the wave.

The huge wave easily dispersed the fire attacks and slammed into the fire types, taking them out.

"Well that's that. Totodile, Oshawott return. Great job." Ash said while sucking the water starters back into their balls.

After this weird trainer guy flipped shit and left, leaving a very sad Tepig behind.

"Hey Tepig, you okay?" Ash asked it crouching down to the pig.

"Tepig Te PigPig." The pokemon said to Ash sadly.

'Ash, it seems the Tepig wishes to accompany us.' Mienshao said

"Really? Ok Tepig sure you can come." Ash said while holding out a Pokeball.

Tepig happily poked the Pokeball and was sucked inside, and very little resistance was given.

"Ok, we caught a Tepig." Ash said while petting Pikachu and Mienshao.

"Mienshao, aura sphere on that tree, please." Ash asked her.

Mienshao looked confused but obeyed, and shot a blue circle at the tree in question.

After the sphere slammed into the tree, a person fell out of the tree, not just any person,

"Iris, what are you doing?" Ash asked her,

"Well I-" She started but was cut off by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Ash asked but Pikachu and Mienshao could only shrug.

'Should we go see?' The fighting type asked.

"You'll fit in pretty well around here. Lets go!" Ash said, then he took off with Mienshao following.

Iris sighed and ran to. After they came to a clearing, they were shocked. Ash saw a girl about 14 with red hair, a yellow hat and green top with matching pants and shoes being chased by 2 Beartic and another Beartic unconscious on the floor.

"Stop taking off like that! What a little kid!" Iris complained.

"Nobody asked you to follow. We have to help her." Ash said running again.

"Only little kids run!" Iris yelled after him, but didn't move at all.

"Charizard and Gible double flamethrower!" Ash said calling out his 2 duel types.

Charizard and Gible launched 2 torrents of fire at the Beartic. The 2 ice types turned and shot ice beams at Charizard and Gible.

"Gible, dig! And Charizard fly up!" Ash called.

Then Gible burrowed his way underground while Charizard took off with a flap of its wings.

"Gible, rock smash! Charizard dragon rage!"

Gible smashed one Beartic with his fist glowing orange, and Charizard slammed a glowing blue orb into the other, effectively knocking them both out cold, like the other one.

"Hey are you-" Ash started before he was knocked to the ground in a hug by the girl in green.

"Thank you so much!" She kept repeating, but still didn't let Ash up.

"No problem, but what's your name?" Ash asked, not bothering trying to get up anymore.

"Its Georgia and thank you for helping me." The girl named Georgia said. She suddenly became aware that she was on top of the boy, and quickly got off, blushing.

"Sorry about that, I was just really scarred that those Beartic would hurt me." She said helping Ash up.

"No problem, I've been through worse. Im Ash from Pallet Town, this is Pikachu, and this is Mienshao." Ash introduced, dusting himself off while gesturing to his electric and fighting types.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said hopping back on Ash's shoulder.

'Nice to meet you.' Mienshao said bowing her head while standing at Ash's side.

"Oh, Charizard Gible, this is Georgia." Ash said calling to his other pokemon.

They both roared and Gible glowed white. He grew and changed shape, and after the light vanished, Gible was long gone, but in its place was,

"Gabite! You rock!" Ash yelled.

"So Georgia, I want to be a Pokemon Master. What about you?" Ash said, petting his new Gabite.

"I want to be a dragon buster, I specialize in ice types." Georgia said eyeing Charizard and Gabite.

"Does that mean you don't like Charizard and Gabite? Because that's gonna be a-" Ash started but was interrupted when Georgia put a finger to his lips.

"No these two are an exception. They saved my life." Georgia said as she petted Charizard who pulled away with a grunt.

"Sorry Georgia, let him warm up to you. He's had some bad experiences with people. Try Gabite, he's friendlier." Ash said petting Charizard, who relaxed under Ash's touch.

Georgia reached out to Gabite and hesitantly stopped but Gabite leaned in for her and touched his head to her hand. Georgia smiled and rubbed his head.

"See, nothin too it." Ash said, calling Gabite back. Georgia smiled and nodded.

"Ok Charizard, could you take me to Striaton City?" Ash asked, Charizard didn't even hesitate before crouching down, telling Ash he would.

"Ash? Would it be ok if I went with you? I don't really feel safe by myself with my Beartic fainted." Georgia said pointing to the fallen Beartic Ash saw earlier.

Ash nodded but realized he would have to walk to Striaton, as Charizard couldn't carry him, Georgia and Mienshao.

"Well, sorry buddy looks like we can't fly today. Maybe later." Ash told Charizard who was upset he couldn't help, but was sucked into his pokeball.

"Ok well lets get going!" Georgia yelled, grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him away, after returning her Beartic. Pikachu and Mienshao took off after their master who was pulled away.

After arriving in Striaton City, Ash and Georgia were sitting in the Pokemon Center waiting for Pikachu and Mienshao to come back from Nurse Joy. They were fine aside form being tired.

See what happened was,

_After Pikachu and Mienshao caught up to Ash and Georgia, they saw Georgia and the weird girl Iris yelling at each other._

_They figured it was because Georgia was a 'dragon buster' and the other one was a 'dragon master'. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder and received a stroke under his chin, and Mienshao walked to her master's side and got a pat on her head. _

_Ash had just had enough of their yelling, and decided to take action._

"_Ok, ok, that's enough! Georgia, stop harassing and Iris, we aren't little kids." Ash said wrapping his arms around Georgia's waist, stopping her from charging Iris. _

"_Ash let me go! I wanna give her a piece of my mind!" Georgia yelled trying to break out of Ash's grasp. Iris was about to yell again but something came out of the bushes._

"_Twerp! Get away!" Jessie yelled jumping behind Ash._

"_Yes they're coming!" Jams said also hiding with Jessie._

"_Everybody run!" Meowth called getting behind his partners. _

"_Who's coming guys?" Ash asked looking at the Trio._

"_Who are they?" Georgia asked him._

_Before anybody could answer a Liepard and Watchhog followed by 2 people in white suits came out from where Jessie and James had. _

"_Liepard hyper beam!" "Watchhog, you too!" _

_Then twin orange beams were shot at, a cowering trio, the arguing duo and a protective trainer._

"_Pikachu, ThunderBolt! Mienshao Duel Chop!" Ash yelled taking action._

"_Piiiika Chuuuuu!" Pikachu cried stopping both beams with a yellow bolt of electricity. _

'_Eat this!' Mienshao said chopping both pokemon with her glowing arms. _

"_Still cant beat us!" They cried tossing out more pokemon._

And that's how they ended up here. Ash managed to ditch Iris again; he was getting real sick of her 'little kid' nonsense. While Ash didn't like it, Jessie and James left already, thanking Ash for his help before tipping him off that Team Plasma was behind that attack.

A light on the counter beeped, and Nurse Joy came out and called,

"Ash and Georgia, your pokemon are ready!"

Ash took back all his Pokeballs, while Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder and Mienshao returned to his side. Georgia took Beartic's Pokeball and looked at Ash petting Pikachu and Mienshao.

She realized now that Beartic was all better; she didn't have an excuse to be with Ash anymore. She didn't want to leave him yet. He made her feel so safe. She didn't know why but she really wanted to keep traveling with him.

"Hey Ash, your new to Unova right?" When he nodded she continued, "Well how about we travel together? I could help you get around better, and you could protect me more." Georgia said that last part quieter.

"Sure Georgia, what do you guys think?" Ash asked turning to his pokemon.

"Pikapi, Pikachu Kachu Pi!" Pikachu yelled jumping over to Georgia's shoulder and nuzzling her cheek, like he does with Ash.

'I like her better than the other yelling girl. I believe she will be of more help.' Mienshao said letting Georgia pet her.

"Ok then, Georgia will come with us through Unova." Ash said receiving cheers from Pikachu and Mienshao, and a bone-crushing hug from Georgia.

Ash was shocked at first, but still he wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on him. Neither of them could explain it but they both didn't want to let go, but all good things must come to an end, as Nurse Joy proves this true.

"Ash and Georgia, here's your room key." Joy said smiling.

Ash and Georgia reluctantly pulled apart and headed down the hall to their room.

After getting ready for bed, Georgia got into bed wondering why she didn't want to let go of Ash earlier.

Ash got into bed with Pikachu on his chest and Mienshao at the foot of his bed, wondering why he was so excited to be with Georgia.

They all went to sleep, wondering what Unova would bring next.

**HOW WAS THAT? NOT BAD HUH? **

**ASH WON'T CATCH THE SAME POKEMON AS THE SHOW, HE WILL CATCH SOME OF THE SAME BUT MAYBE 2 OR 3 DIFFERENT ONES AND IT WON'T BE THE SAME TIMELINE EITHER, HE WONT STOP AND HELP SO MANY PEOPLE AND HE WILL WIN MORE BATTLES, AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAS AN APPEARANCE FROM EVERYBODIES FAVORITE GRASS LIZARD, AND IT WILL BE A BADASS ONE AT THAT.**

**JUST IMAGINE SCEPTILE STOPPING 2 TEAM PLASMA GRUNTS AT THE SAME FREAKIN TIME! OOPS SPOLIER. MY BAD. **

**ALRIGHT, ILL START CHAPTER 2 AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT BUT DON'T WORRY ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH I IMPROVED FROM 'A HERO'S RETURN' OR IF I WENT DOWNHILL.**


	2. Chapter 2

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPTER 2

Ash woke up the next morning and saw Mienshao curled up with Pikachu at the foot of his bed. After they woke up the three of them went to get breakfast to wait for Georgia.

"Hey Pikachu, You ready for our first gym battle?" Ash asked the little yellow pokemon.

"Pi-Kachu" Pikachu responded while sending sparks from his cheeks.

"That's what I like to hear, how about you Mienshao?" Ash asked her.

'What's a Gym battle?' Mienshao asked clueless.

"It's when trainers compete in a challenge to beat gyms and collect badges so they can enter the Unova League for the title of Champion." Ash told her with Pikachu getting pumped up, ready to fight.

'I see now, does that mean I will be battling?' Mienshao asked Ash.

"I have to see who my opponent uses first." Ash told her. Just then Ash noticed Georgia come through the doors.

"Hey Georgia, over here!" Ash yelled to her. Georgia nodded and walked over to Ash and his pokemon.

"Morning, sleep well?" Ash asked her, she just smiled and nodded.

"Well eat fast, I wanna go challenge the gym." Ash told her.

"You want to compete in the Unova League?" Georgia asked him.

"You bet, and im gonna win it too." Ash told her with Pikachu nodding.

Georgia smiled and ate as fast as she could, then she and Ash made their way over to the gym.

As they entered, they saw 3 people standing by the battlefield and crowds of girls swooning over them. Georgia sweat dropped and Ash was looking for the gym leader.

"Excuse me, im here for a gym battle." Ash yelled to anyone who could hear.

"Very well, witch one of us would you like to battle?" Said a blue haired man.

"All 3 of you!" Ash yelled, and after getting over their shock they nodded and got ready.

"This match is 1 on 1 between Leader Chili and challenger Ash. Begin!"

"Pansear lets go!" Chili called, and a fire monkey appeared on the field.

"Oshawott, battle time!" Ash yelled and called upon his water otter.

"Pansear, flame burst!"

Then a bullet of fire came from Pansear and was shot at Oshawott.

"Block it and use water gun!" Ash called.

Oshawott took off his scalchop and it effectively knocked away the fire attack. Then Oshawott shot water from his mouth at the fire type.

"Dodge it!" Chili called,

Pansear barely dodged the stream of water from Oshawott and landed behind the water type.

"Fury Swipes!" Chili called,

"Block it with Razor Shell!" Ash countered,

Oshawott took off his shell and it became a water sword again, and blocked all the blows from Pansear and its glowing claws. Then Oshawott hit Pansear with it, sending it sailing into a wall.

"Incinerate!" Chili ordered, and a fire stream came from the hole where Pansear was and hit Oshawott, but apart from being tired, Oshawott looked fine.

"Now Oshawott, use water gun!" Ash called

Then Oshawott launched a stream of water at the same hole Pansear was in, and after hearing a cry of pain, the results weren't that hard to figure out.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner! Round 1 goes to the challenger." The ref called, and every girl except Georgia was upset.

"Alright Oshawott you did it! Your first gym battle!" Ash said, letting Oshawott jump into a hug.

"Pikapika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, giving Oshawott a hi-five.

"Alright Oshawott, return for now. I'll let you out later." Ash said calling back Oshawott.

"This match is 1 on 1 between Leader Cress and challenger Ash. Begin!"

"Panpour lets go!" Cress said sending out a similar looking monkey, but a water type.

"Totodile, battle time!" Ash said calling out his Johto water starter.

"Water Gun!" Cress ordered and then Panpour shot a weak stream of water at Totodile.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash called, then Totodile shot a much bigger torrent of water at the weaker stream, and Totodile's water attack easily broke through the water gun and struck Panpour.

"We aren't done yet, fury swipes!" Cress called to Panpour.

Panpour ran at Totodile with glowing claws ready to scratch.

"Totodile, slash!" Ash ordered.

Totodile raised his own arm, and his slash easily sent back Panpour, as he awaited Ash's next order.

"Panpour dig!"

Then Panpour burrowed its way underground, waiting for an opportunity, which Ash wouldn't give.

"Hydro Pump into the hole!" Ash called, and Totodile shot a huge torrent of blue water down the hole, as Cress changed plans.

"Come out now!"

"Crunch!"

The second Panpour came out from under Totodile, Totodile's glowing jaws bit him. Totodile threw him into a wall, and after everybody could see what happened.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner. Challenger Ash wins the match!" The ref called as all the girls sighed, except Georgia who gave Ash a big hug from behind while he was petting Totodile.

"Ash that was so cool!" Georgia yelled, still not letting go.

Ash laughed and recalled Totodile, and stood up to hug her back. The leader presenting Ash's badge interrupted their moment.

"Thank you for my battle, and the badge." Ash said while he, his pokemon and Georgia left the gym.

While they were walking they saw a girl in a lab coat with purple hair, yelling and running from the dream yard.

"Excuse me, but what happened in there?" Ash asked her as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Team Plasma happened!" She yelled, Ash got over being shocked and answered.

"Ok, so who are you?" He asked,

"Dr. Fennel, who are you?" She asked, noticing he was still holding her arm.

"Im Ash, this is Pikachu. And this is Mienshao." Ash introduced petting Mienshao.

"Im Georgia." Georgia said a little jealous Ash was still holding her arm.

"What happened in there?" Ash asked, realizing he was still on her he let her go.

"Team Plasma, they took Muna and Marshuna!" She yelled, grabbing Ash into a hug.

Ash was red with embarrassment and Georgia was red with anger. Ash slowly hugged the girl back, a little confused why she didn't just take her pokemon back.

"Ok, why don't we just get your pokemon back?" Ash asked slowly, he felt her grip tighten on him, nod into his chest, and let go completely.

"Ok, lets go." Ash said, taking off with Mienshao.

The 2 girls eyed each other, both feeling jealousy, but went after Ash anyway.

After they got to the dream yard, they saw Ash already fighting.

"Sceptile, leaf blade!" Ash called to his Hoenn starter, who rocketed at a Liepard and Bisharp. The Liepard used dark pulse, and the Bisharp used metal claw, but Sceptile was ready.

"Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile created leaves and the leaves shielded him and caused damage at the same time, as they were distracted he slammed them both with leaf blade, but it didn't stop there.

"Finish it off with Pound!"

Sceptile slammed his bushy tail into Liepard who crashed into Bisharp, finishing them both.

"Now, you have pokemon that aren't yours." Ash said, while Sceptile went back to his ball.

They nodded and let Muna and Marshuna go, and they flew to Fennel, but just then, the Plasma members disappeared.

"Run Twerp! The place is gonna blow!" The Trio yelled together while blasting off into the sky.

Ash realized what they were talking about and immediately turned to the girls,

"Run!" He said pushing their backs, with Pikachu and Mienshao running next to him.

Right after they got out of the yard, they heard an explosion and Ash pushed both girls to the floor, while doing the same for him.

After the smoke cleared, Georgia looked up and she realized Ash saved them both. Then she looked at Fennel who was also looking at Ash. Ash finally opened his eyes and saw they were ok, so he got to his feet.

"Are you ok, Georgia?" Ash asked, helping her to her feet. Georgia nodded and gave him a hug. Ash smiled and hugged her back, and then he turned to Fennel.

"How about you, you ok?" Ash asked, helping her up too. She didn't give him an answer but she hugged him too, and then she nodded.

Ash hesitantly hugged her back too, and then turned to Pikachu and Mienshao.

"How bout you?" He asked,

"Pikapika, Pikapi." Pikachu responded happily.

'Im ok, a little shaken but ok.' Mienshao told him.

Ash nodded and turned back to Fennel, who was still hugging him.

"Ok, we've gotta get going now. We're on our way to Nacrene City." Ash told her.

"Ok, I guess this is goodbye." She said, finally letting Ash go.

"Yep, time to go, lets go Ash." Georgia said pulling him.

"Wait Pikachu's still back there." Ash said running back to where Fennel was with his electric mouse and fighting fox.

"Ok guys, let's go." Ash told them. Pikachu smiled and hopped onto Ash's shoulder, while Mienshao nodded and stood by his side.

"Wait Ash, I want to give you something to remember me by." Fennel said happily.

"Ok what-" Ash started but was cut off by Fennel's lips on his lips. After getting over his shock, he kissed her back. Before either could deepen the kiss further, Fennel pulled away.

"See you around." Fennel said with a wink and a quick peck on his lips before turning and walking away.

Ash just smiled and walked back to Georgia with Pikachu and Mienshao. Upon seeing Georgia, they walked into the forest to go to Nacrene city.

After walking a lot, Georgia asked Ash,

"Ash im tired, can we stop and eat please?" Ash just smiled at her.

"Sure, we'll rest here. Let your pokemon out. Charizard, Sceptile, Totodile, Gible, Oshawott and Tepig, lunch time!" Ash said calling out all his pokemon.

Charizard and Sceptile started sparring, while the others sat down and talked. Pikachu and Mienshao waited by Ash.

"Beartic, Bisharp time to eat!" Georgia said calling out her 2 pokemon.

Beartic went to Charizard and Sceptile, trying to see if he could beat either one of them, and Bisharp sat with Mienshao.

After Ash had made lunch he called to his pokemon,

"Here we are guys, eat up!" Ash said placing 3 bowls of food out for his pokemon, and 1 out for Georgia's.

Ash and Georgia sat down to eat until Georgia noticed something.

"Didn't you put a salad here?" She asked pointing at the empty spot on the table.

"Yes I did what happened to it?" Ash asked looking at the same spot.

Suddenly green vines came from the bushes and took more food off the table.

"Lets follow that." Ash suggested, before he, Pikachu and Mienshao took off.

After arriving at the place they thought the vines came from, the saw a wild Snivy eating their food.

'The Snivy says that you have great cooking skills' Mienshao told him.

Ash laughed before deciding to try and catch the Snivy.

"Alright, well I think Snivy would fit in great so im gonna catch it! Pikachu, your up." Ash said as Pikachu assumed a battle stance in front of the Snivy.

"Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" Ash ordered,

Pikachu look off like a yellow bullet and slammed Snivy, and then slammed it again with its glowing tail.

Snivy got up however and created leaves from nowhere and shot them at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it" Ash called, but Pikachu was too slow and was hit by the powerful leaf storm.

"Uppercut Iron Tai!" Ash ordered and Pikachu ran at Snivy, narrowly avoiding a vine whip and hit Snivy under the jaw with an Iron Tail, sending Snivy flying.

"Finish this with ThunderBolt!"

But the ThunderBolt was stopped by a multitude of pink hearts that Pikachu managed to dodge just in time.

"That was attract. Mienshao, would that have effected Pikachu?" Ash asked her.

'Yes, Snivy is female while Pikachu is male. I could give it a shot.' Mienshao informed him.

"Sure. Pikachu come back, Mienshao your turn." Pikachu jumped back to Ash's shoulder and Mienshao left his side and assumed a battle stance in front of Snivy.

This time Snivy made the first move, and shot vines at Mienshao.

"Block it with Duel Chop." Ash called,

Then Mienshao's arms glowed a light purple color, and knocked away the vines, and slammed into Snivy.

Snivy countered with a leaf storm, which crashed into Mienshao, but after the leaves were gone, Mienshao was bruised but still standing.

"Ok, Mienshao finish this with acrobatics!" Ash shouted, preparing a Pokeball.

Mienshao jumped up into the air, and disappeared, then reappeared next to Snivy and slammed right into her, knocking her down, and Ash took his chance.

"Go, Pokeball!" Ash yelled as he tossed his Pokeball and it made contact with the Snivy.

After shaking 3 times, the pokeball let out a small 'ding' signifying Snivy's capture.

"Alright, Snivy is ours. Great job guys." Ash congratulated them as he picked up Snivy's pokeball.

"Let's get back to Georgia and the others." Ash told his pokemon, who nodded and they made their way back to where they left.

They saw Beartic fighting a losing battle against Sceptile, Oshawott learning hydro pump from Totodile, Gible sitting with Bisharp talking. Ash was wondering what happened to his fire dragon but then he saw it.

Charizard was standing in front of Georgia who was trying and failing to pet him. Ash laughed and walked over. The second Charizard saw Ash he moved over to him, letting Ash pet him a little, before laying down behind the table.

"What were you doing to Charizard? I said let him warm up to you." Ash said between chuckles.

"Whatever. Did you catch Snivy?" Georgia asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I did. Snivy come on out." Ash said tossing up the pokeball in his hand.

In a flash of light Snivy appeared and looked around. She saw her new trainer, the Pikachu and Mienshao from before and a bunch of new pokemon she didn't know.

"Guys, this is Snivy. She's my newest pokemon so make sure to welcome her to the family." Ash told his other pokemon who all cheered at having a new friend.

"Oshawott OshaOsha Wott!" Oshawott said running up to Snivy.

'Oshawott says 'yay a new friend!'' Mienshao told Ash with a laugh. Ash chuckled and let Snivy get introduced before announcing,

"Ok guys time to get training. Charizard help Tepig with firepower. Sceptile work with Snivy and her speed. Totodile, help Oshawott learn how to power up its water attacks. Pikachu try and learn dig from Gible." Ash ordered and they all nodded, dropped what they were doing and did what Ash said.

About an hour and a half later, Ash had called off the training.

"Ok guys, im really proud of you all. Tepig, you learned flamethrower AND flame charge. That's great. Snivy you've really gotten faster, and Oshawott you learned scald. Great job guys."

All his pokemon cheered at the praise and were all returned, until only Pikachu, Mienshao and Snivy were left.

"See Snivy, not all people are bad." Ash told her. She smiled and nodded before being sucked back into her ball.

"Thanks for telling me she didn't trust people, this might have gone different if I didn't know." Ash said petting Mienshao.

"You ready?" Georgia asked Ash, who nodded, and she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the road to Nacrene City

After getting Georgia to slow down, they walked through the forest, but neither of them noticed they were still holding hands. Pikachu and Mienshao noticed but neither of them said anything.

They didn't make it to Nacrene City before nightfall so they had to set up camp in the woods.

"Totodile, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy come out." Ash called.

The 4 looked at Ash, expecting commands but Ash just said,

"Thought maybe you'd like to sleep out here." They all smiled and nodded while Ash and Georgia got their sleeping bags out.

Ash climbed into his sleeping bad and looked around for his pokemon. Pikachu was on his chest; Mienshao was curled up next to him. Totodile was laying down not far from Ash with Oshawott leaning on him, Tepig leaning on Oshawott, and Snivy leaning on Tepig.

Ash looked over at Georgia and saw she was doing the same thing, Ash smiled at her and said,

"Night Georgia."

"Night Ash." Georgia said smiling back at him. Then they finally drifted off into a sleep.

In the middle of the night, loud cries echoed through the forest, but only Georgia woke up. After hearing it twice, she sat straight up.

"Who's there? What do you want?" She asked nervously. Then the weird noise just kept repeating itself.

"Ash, Ash wake up." Georgia said, running over to him. Georgia continues to shake him until Ash gets up.

"Georgia? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ash asks as he sits up. He doesn't get an answer but Georgia buries her head in his chest. Ash just sighs hugs her back.

"What happened?" Ash asked her again. This time she answered.

"I don't know. I heard weird noises coming from the forest. I thought I might get hurt." Georgia said, still not taking her arms off Ash.

"Ok, well how about I go see what the noise is, ok?" Ash asked trying to comfort her.

"Fine." Georgia said, not feeling 100% that she would be by herself.

"Don't worry, Totodile and the other's are here." Ash said as he motioned to Totodile and the Unova starters.

"Pikachu, Mienshao let's go." Ash said as Pikachu leaped up to his shoulder and Mienshao stood by his side.

Then the three of them walked into the trees, out of Georgia's line of view.

Ash and his 2 pokemon walked for a while, heading in the direction of the strange cries. He didn't know what it was but he knew he would be ok; he just hoped Georgia would be too, back at the camp by herself.

He began to wonder if leaving her alone was such a good idea. Then he thought of why he was so protective of Georgia. He wouldn't worry like this over Misty, May or Dawn.

Mienshao broke him from his thoughts,

'Those are the cries of a Pokemon. I fear it is in danger.' She said, keeping her guard up.

"Well I guess we'll have to help it won't we." Ash said with a smirk.

Mienshao was going to respond before they heard a loud scream.

"That's Georgia! Hurry!" Ash yelled as he, Pikachu and Mienshao ran off back to the camp.

After they came to their camp they saw 4 Team Plasma members attacking but Ash's pokemon were holding them off.

"Totodile, Oshawott double Hydro Pump! Tepig flame charge, Snivy leaf storm and Pikachu ThunderBolt!" Ash cried running in front of Georgia.

Totodile and Oshawott shot twin torrents of water at 2 Liepard, Tepig's flame charge knocked back a Woobat, and Snivy's leaves hit a Roggenrola.

Then a ThunderBolt from Pikachu knocked all the Pokemon out.

"I bet you guys were the reason for those weird cries weren't you?" Ash asked, still standing protectively in front of Georgia.

"Those weren't Pokemon. Those were out communication signals." One guy said, before getting slapped by the other 3.

"I don't have time for this. Mienshao, aura sphere!" Ash called, as Mienshao's aura sphere sent the 4 people flying.

"Ash thank god!" Georgia said, hugging him tight. Ash just smiled and said,

"Ok everyone, nice job. Lets get some rest now." The pokemon nodded and Totodile and the Unova starters went back to sleep.

"Ash? Could I sleep over here tonight?" Georgia asked pointing next to Ash. Ash smiled and nodded, letting Georgia move her sleeping bag right next to his.

And with that, Ash fell asleep with Pikachu on his chest, Mienshao at his feet, and Georgia's head on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPTER 3

Ash woke up the next morning and looked around. He saw his Totodile and Unova starters sleeping contently, Pikachu and Mienshao who were also starting to wake up, and an empty sleeping bag.

Sitting up while being careful not to knock Pikachu off his chest he called for her.

"Georgia? Where'd you go?" Ash yelled as he also accidently woke up Totodile.

"Toto, Toto!" He yelled, obviously not happy he was woken up.

"Sorry buddy, but Georgia's gone. How about I make it up too you." Ash offered his blue alligator.

"Toto." Totodile said nodding his head, getting up from the starters, causing them all to wake up too.

"How about, you fight in the next gym?" Ash offered the little water type, who did a nod and a dance in approval. If there was anything Totodile liked more than dancing, it was battling.

Ash just smiled and said,

"Ok guy, we have to find Georgia so let's-" Ash started but rustling in the bushes cut him off.

"Over here! Just went and got these apples." Georgia said emerging from the tree's carrying a bunch of apples.

"Here that guys? Georgia got us apples!" Ash told his pokemon who cheered.

Georgia smiled and corrected him,

"I don't know if there's enough for everyone." She said sadly.

"Snivy Sni Vy Snivy." Snivy said waving her arms around.

"Great idea Snivy, we can share." Ash said petting his grass pokemon. Ash then let out Charizard, Sceptile and Gabite.

After everyone was done eating their apple or half an apple, everyone except Pikachu and Mienshao was recalled, and Ash, Georgia, Pikachu and Mienshao left to get to Nacrene city.

Ash, Georgia, Pikachu and Mienshao walked out of a wooded area, and a city came into view, but not just any city.

"Nacrene City!" Ash and Georgia yelled. They both grabbed the other's hand, trying to pull the other along, but it really just looked like they were running hand-in-hand.

Pikachu and Mienshao just smiled and chased after their trainer.

'Slow down! You passed the gym!' Mienshao called for Ash. That made the duo stop.

"Thought you didn't know what a gym was?" Ash asked as he and Georgia walked back to Ash's pokemon.

'Pikachu told me where it was. He says its that way.' Mienshao said pointing north.

"Thanks buddy. What would I do without you?" Ash asked as he scratched his partner's chin after he hopped back up to his perch.

Then Mienshao led Ash, Pikachu and Georgia to the gym. After knocking on the door, a lady with green hair and a pink dress answered.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" She asked. Ash nodded and said,

"Yea I'm Ash, are you the gym leader?"

"Yes, my name is Lenora, come on in." Lenora said nodding and smiling. Lenora then led the 2 people and 2 pokemon down a flight of stairs to a battlefield. With Lenora on one side, Ash, Pikachu and Mienshao on the other, and a ref in the middle, the ref spoke.

"This is a 3-on-3 match between Leader Lenora and challenger Ash! Begin!"

"Lilipup I need you!" Lenora said, showing her dog-like pokemon.

"I made a promise, Totodile battle time!" Ash said, calling upon his dancing gator.

After being released, Totodile started dancing. Ash and Pikachu smiled at their long-time friend, Mienshao was thinking why he does it, while everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"Does he always do that?" Lenora asked slightly amused. Ash just laughed and said,

"Every time. Watch, Totodile return!" Ash said, calling Totodile back. "Totodile go!" Ash said letting Totodile back out, dancing again.

"Ok then. Lilipup tackle!" Lenora called, trying to distract herself from Totodile's dance.

Lilipup then charged Totodile as fast as it could.

"Totodile, crunch!" Ash countered.

Then, as Lilipup slammed into Totodile, Totodile bit down on the dog-like pokemon with glowing teeth. Then Lilipup was thrown back panting, and Totodile was wincing a little.

"Shadow ball!" Lenora called.

Then an orb of dark energy was fired from Lilipup at Totodile, who wasn't worried.

"Totodile, aqua tail to send it back! Then Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered, and Totodile did just that.

Using his watery tail, he send the ghost-orb back at Lilipup, who made no attempt to dodge due to the ineffective typing attack, but soon realized it was a trap and Lilipup was blasted with a torrent of water that broke through the shadow ball.

"Lilipup is unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!"

"Lilipup return. Herdier, I need you!" Lenora said swapping her baby dog-like pokemon for a bigger one.

"Totodile, I want to give someone else a chance but you were great. Snivy, battle time!" Ash said, replacing his blue gator for a green snake.

"Herdier, fire fang!" Lenora said, and with blazing teeth Herdier charged Snivy.

"Snivy, vine whip to turn it around!" Ash called.

Snivy used the green vines to wrap them around Herdier, and throw it into a wall.

"Now leaf blade!" Then at Ash's command, Snivy jumped into the air with her glowing tail, and was about to slam it into Herdier.

"Ice Fang!" Lenora called. Herdier jumped up with its teeth glowing an icy blue, and bit down on Snivy's glowing tail.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash called, but it was too late, and Herdier and its icy blue fangs threw Snivy into a wall.

"Now take down!" Lenora called. Lenora's command made Herdier charge the defenseless grass snake.

"Vine Whip to jump, and then use Attract!" Ash ordered.

Snivy let out familiar green vines that pushed her off the floor and propelled her over Herdier, allowing it to crash into a wall.

In the air Snivy winked and sent a multitude of pink hearts at the dog-like pokemon. They all made contact and Lenora could only watch as Herdier refused to attack. It didn't take long for Ash to give a command to finish this up.

"Snivy, finish it with Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled. Snivy created leaves from thin air and sent them into Herdier, effectively knocking it out, but Snivy was panting heavily by the time she landed.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Snivy wins. Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called.

"Herdier return. Watchhog come out!" Lenora said calling out the familiar normal type.

"Snivy return, you were great. Mienshao your turn." Ash said calling Snivy back and letting Mienshao jump onto the field across from Lenora's pokemon.

"Watchhog, hyper fang!"

Then, with glowing fangs, Watchhog ran and charged Mienshao, but Ash was ready.

"Acrobatics and Duel Chop!" Then, right before Watchhog bit her with its glowing teeth, Mienshao disappeared, and reappeared while slamming into Watchhog's side. Not letting the Watchhog breath, Mienshao slashed it with her glowing arms.

"Hyper Beam!" Lenora called. Watchhog then shot a large beam of orange energy at the fighting pokemon.

"Duel Chop to block and the switch to Brick Break!" Ash countered.

Mienshao powered up her dragon attack and used it to block away the powerful beam, albeit wincing a little she was fine. Then at her trainer's command, she rushed and slammed into Watchhog with the super effective attack.

"Watchhog, crunch!" Lenora called while full of hope.

Watchhog mustered up all the energy it could and ran at Mienshao with a glowing tooth, but again Mienshao was just standing there waiting for Ash to command her.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash yelled, and at his command, Mienshao shot a circle of blue energy that stopped Watchhog in its tracks, and took it out of the match.

"Watchhog is unable to battle, Mienshao is the winner and the victor is challenger Ash!" The ref called.

"Mienshao, you were awesome!" Ash said, petting his fighting type, who happily relaxed under her master's touch, like Charizard had done before. Just then Lenora walked up to them and spoke to Ash.

"Ash, here is your Basic Badge. You've really earned this." Lenora said, as Ash took the badge, happily showing off to Georgia before showing Mienshao.

"Mienshao these are badges. When we get 8, we can compete to be the best in the region with other trainers." Ash explained to her with Pikachu nodding from his shoulder.

'I see. So we must get more?' Mienshao asked, warming up to fighting in gym battles.

Ash just nodded and put his badge away, after he thanked Lenora her was about to take Georgia back to the pokemon center to rest for the night, until she hugged him from behind.

"That was so cool! How'd you do that? You swept a gym battle! Great job." Georgia praised, letting go only after she realized she had been holding him a little too long.

After she let go of him, he said to her,

"Let's talk at the center. Im sure you're tired." Ash said, taking her hand and taking himself, her and his pokemon to the building with the orange roof.

"Bye good luck on your journey!" Lenora called after them as they waves back in response, before running to the center.

"Nurse Joy, can we have a room please?" Ash asked as he and Georgia walked up to the counter.

"Of course. Your room is room 45. Have a nice stay." She said handing Ash the room key to room 45.

"Thank you nurse joy." Ash and Georgia said together, as they, Pikachu and Mienshao walked to their room.

As they walked into the room Georgia set herself down on the bed to the right, while Ash and Pikachu were on the bed to the left.

"Well it's getting dark out. We should probably get to sleep." Georgia said to Ash. Ash nodded as he and Georgia lied down on their beds.

Pikachu curled up on Ash's chest, and Mienshao curled up by his feet. They slept for a while until Georgia was woken up by a scream. Georgia shot up and looked all around but found nothing. Ash however, was still sound asleep.

"Fine. I'll look myself. I can take care of myself anyway." Georgia whispered to herself walking out of their room.

Georgia walked into the lobby and saw the source of the scream.

Nurse Joy. She was being held up by Team Plasma grunts.

"Just give us the pokemon so we can liberate em!" One grunts yelled at her.

"Beartic, ice beam!" Georgia interfered. Beartic shot an ice beam that made contact with the 2 grunts but they got up.

"Fine play that way. Liepard!" One grunt yelled.

"Whirlipede teach this punk a lesson!" The other yelled.

Standing in front of her and Beartic, were a dark leopard pokemon, and a round bug-like pokemon.

"Shadow Claw!" Liepard's trainer called. Liepard then struck Beartic with its shadowy claw.

"Beartic-" Georgia started but was interrupted by the Whirlipede's trainer.

"Steam Roller!" He yelled as Whirlipede then crashed into Beartic.

"Beartic icicle crash!" Georgia called. Then Beartic formed multiple icicles and then shot them at the opposing pokemon.

"Dodge." They both called. Just in time the 2 pokemon dodged the ice attack. They looked almost fine, but Beartic was a different story. He was panting heavily and both grunts saw this.

"Liepard, finish this with Shadow Ball!"

"Join in with Energy Ball!"

Then two orbs of dark and grass were launched. Just before they connected with Beartic,

_**Cue awesome battle music. **_

"Bullet Seed!" A new voice called, one that Georgia was very happy to hear.

The bullet seed wasn't used on the opposing pokemon, but it was used to hold the attacks off and keep them from hitting Beartic, and it worked.

"Ash!" Georgia yelled in happiness. The grunts turned to see the person called 'Ash' and a large green lizard pokemon standing protectively before him.

"That's all well and good kid, but we'll take your pokemon now." One grunt said, holding out his hand.

"Or, how about this. Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered, and his pokemon took off at Team Plasma's pokemon, slamming them with glowing blades.

"Liepard scratch!"

"Whirlipede poison sting!"

Liepard launched at Sceptile, and Whirlipede send purple needles at Sceptile.

Before Georgia could cry out in worry, Ash was already on it.

"Pound on the ground, follow up with Dragon Pulse!"

At the drop of a dime, Sceptile used his bushy tail to propel himself into the air and above both attacks, and slammed a Dragon Pulse into Team Plasma's pokemon.

"Finish this with Bullet Seed!" Ash called, and before anybody could blink, a barrage of glowing seeds came down on the enemies' pokemon, leaving them unconscious.

"Great job Sceptile. You can stay outside tonight." Ash told him. Sceptile merely nodded in thanks, but Ash could tell he was excited. He knew Sceptile loved sleeping outside with him and Pikachu. Before anybody could do anything, Georgia, with Beartic returned, took off like a bullet at Ash.

"Thank you so much! I thought they were gonna take Beartic away." Georgia said, practically tackled Ash into a hug, pressing her head into his chest.

Ash, while confused, just comforted her while wrapping his arms around her.

Pikachu decided to let his friend have his moment and went over to Sceptile and Mienshao, who were talking about the level of Sceptile's badassness.

Georgia finally, and reluctantly, let Ash go to they could go back to their room. Right after Georgia let go, she missed being in his arms. She couldn't explain why though. All she knew was that he made her feel safe, whether she was in his arms or by his side.

They made their way back to their room, and got back into their respective beds and Sceptile lied down on the floor with a content smile. Georgia saw this and asked Ash,

"Why does Sceptile so happy? I thought he didn't care?" Georgia questioned him and Sceptile went back into his 'don't care' mode and shut his eyes. Ash just smiled.

"Sceptile's always been like that, even as a little Treecko. Doesn't bother me, as much as my friends, they thought he was rude. He could have them all fooled that he didn't care about anything, but I can read him like a book. He's happy he just doesn't show it." Ash answered while Sceptile was visibly forcing his eyes to stay shut.

"Really? How come you could do it, nobody else?" Georgia asked, now fully interested.

"I've always had strong bonds with my pokemon, so it comes easy to me. Like I said, he may seem like he doesn't care but Sceptile now is really happy on the inside because he gets to sleep outside, with us. Am I right or am I right?" Ash asked Sceptile rhetorically.

Sceptile just lied there for a little bit, but knew he couldn't fool Ash so he nodded a few times, but never opened his eyes. Ash and Pikachu smiled and Georgia was amazed Ash could figure that out. She really thought Sceptile didn't care.

"Why does he like to sleep outside? I thought Pokemon liked Pokeballs, but your Pokemon like being out." Georgia asked, referring to Pikachu and Mienshao. Ash smiled and petted his 2 pokemon that hated Pokeballs.

"He likes to watch the stars, feel the cool air of the night. But that was back in Hoenn. That's all I can think of, other than being with Pikachu and me. Just because pokemon don't mind Pokeballs doesn't mean they enjoy them. Why do you think I let my pokemon out when we camp?" Ash answered her.

"Scep Sceptile. Sceptile Tile Tile Sceptile Scep." Sceptile said, still not opening its eyes. While Georgia was confused, Ash and his Pokemon were smiling.

"Why are you smiling? What did he say?" Georgia asked, getting a smirk from Sceptile.

"He said watching the stars is part of sleeping outside, but he likes to be out to protect me and Pikachu to keep use out of trouble." Ash said, smiling awkwardly with Pikachu laughing and Mienshao holding back giggles.

"Funny Sceptile, real funny. You and I both know you love our adventures." Ash continued pointing to himself and Pikachu.

"Sceptile Scep Tile Sceptile." Sceptile confirmed with a nod of his head. Ash and Pikachu laughed, Mienshao was still trying not to show she was finding it funny and Georgia was confused.

"What did he say?" She asked him. Ash, after he stopped laughing, caught his breath and said,

"He said 'Yea never a dull moment with you around'" After that Georgia started laughing too.

After the laughing died down, they were all getting ready to go too sleep, until Georgia asked one more question.

"Hey Ash?" She started.

"Yeah?" He answered tiredly.

"Who's your strongest pokemon?" Georgia asked him.

Ash's eyes shot open and he sat up, not only him but Sceptile and Pikachu too, both Pokemon waiting for an answer.

"Sceptile Tile Sceptile?" Sceptile asked pointing to himself.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked puffing out his chest.

Ash was almost 100% sure he felt Charizard's pokeball shake on his belt. After what felt like an eternity, Ash answered.

"Either Charizard, Sceptile or Pikachu. Don't even think about it." Ash answered and reprimanded Pikachu, who was gathering electricity.

"Wow, your pokemon really want your attention." Georgia said, while Pikachu smiled nuzzling against Ash.

"Yea I've noticed. They should know though that they already have my attention." Ash said, petting Pikachu and keeping an eye on Sceptile.

"What about you, who's your strongest pokemon?" Ash asked her. She didn't think about it for nearly as long.

"Beartic, without question. Now that I think about it, that's sad. My best pokemon couldn't stand up to Team Plasma?" Georgia said concerned.

"That's not your fault, they double teamed you." Ash pointed out, hoping she wouldn't bring up Sceptile in the battle. Nope.

"Well so was Sceptile, and he didn't even look like he was panting after that." Georgia pointed out, eyeing Sceptile who perked his head at the mention of his name.

"Sceptile probably has more experience than Beartic, I've had him since I was in the Hoenn Region and he was a little Treecko." Ash pointed out, holding his arm out to Sceptile who gladly let Ash pet him. Ash smiled at his grass pokemon. Ash noticed Georgia still had a look of doubt over her face.

"Fine, if it's bothering you that much, train Beartic with Sceptile and they'll get stronger together. Okay?" Ash asked getting ready to go back to bed.

Georgia nodded and went back to sleep herself. Soon, Sceptile was the only one awake, he was thinking to himself.

'_That Beartic was pretty good, so if I have to train with him, ill make him better. Besides if he's the strongest, I can't have Ash's soon-to-be-girlfriend have weak Pokemon, can I?' _

And with that thought, Sceptile too drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPTER 4

Ash opened his eyes and smiled. On the floor was Sceptile sleeping peacefully with Mienshao. Ash got up and got ready, careful not to wake up any of his Pokemon but unfortunately Pikachu woke up.

"It's ok buddy, just me. We must get up early if we want to get to Castilia City by tomorrow. That's where Georgia says the next gym is." Ash said in a whisper to Pikachu, who nodded.

After coming out of the bathroom Ash noticed Sceptile and Mienshao were woken up too. Now they just had to wait for Georgia.

"Ok, let's go outside and I'll make you breakfast." Ash suggested as he and his 3 pokemon followed him out the Center doors.

"Gabite, Charizard, Totodile, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy morning is here!" Ash yelled, calling out the rest of his pokemon once they were a good distance from the center.

All his pokemon, while still tired, were excited and got ready for breakfast wanting to train already.

"Easy, easy. We aren't training until everyone's full. Excluding Pikachu." Ash said with a chuckle, earning snickers from everyone but the mouse, who sighed and scratched his head, knowing he ate just, like his best friend.

Ash just smiled and petted his partner before handing out bowls of Pokemon food, that didn't take long to be devoured. After that, Ash looked at his Nano-Dex and scanned his pokemon for what attacks they knew.

"_This Pikachu is male and can use the attacks ThunderBolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Dig, Light Screen, Volttackle, Feint and Quick Attack." _After that, Ash moved on.

"_This Charizard is male and can use the attacks Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Slash, Dragon Tail, Seismic Toss, Overheat, Blast Burn, and Dragon Breath."_

"_This Sceptile is male and can use the attacks Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility, Leaf Blade, Solar Beam, Leaf Storm, Dragon Pulse and Frenzy Plant." _

"_This Gabite is male and can use the attacks Rock Smash, Dragon Pulse, Dig, Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Brick Break and Dragon Tail."_

"_This Totodile is male and can use the attacks Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Surf, Crunch, Slash, Ice Fang and Ice Beam." _

"_This Mienshao is female and can use the attacks Acrobatics, Duel Chop, Brick Break, Aura Sphere, Bounce, Hi Jump Kick and Giga Impact."_

"_This Oshawott is male and can use the attacks Water Gun, Razor Shell, Scald, Tackle, Aqua Jet and Ice Beam." _

"_This Tepig is male and can use the attacks Flamethrower, Ember, Tackle, Flame Charge, Rollout and Hidden Power." _

"_This Snivy is female and can use the attacks Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Attract, Energy Ball and Growth." _

After scanning all his Pokemon and knowing their moves, Ash decided what he would do.

"Charizard I need you use Flamethrower on Sceptile to build endurance, Sceptile just give a signal when you can't take anymore." Ash started as Charizard and Sceptile went off.

"Tepig and Snivy you do the same thing as them okay? Totodile help Oshawott learn Hydro Pump and power up yours too. Mienshao practice low kick and Gabite try and get better control over dragon pulse." They all nodded and left, getting to work.

"Pika Pikapi Pikapika Pikachu Chu Pikachu?" Pikachu asked from his shoulder.

"Not yet buddy. Maybe I'll use Tepig and Oshawott. Snivy would be at a disadvantage because the gym used bug types. Charizard and Sceptile is over-kill but I still have Mienshao and Gabite. Then I always have you." Ash answered his friends' question.

"Pikapika Chu Pikachu, Pika Pikachu Chu." Pikachu said, hopping off Ash's shoulder to go work of some of his moves.

"Yea buddy maybe I will use Tepig and Oshawott." Ash said more to himself than anyone.

After about another hour and a half, Ash put a stop to their training, and just then Georgia came from the center, and started walking towards him.

"Hey Ash, more training?" Georgia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yea, I have to be ready for anything. Besides I want to beat the next gym too." Ash answered while recalling his Pokemon, other than Pikachu and Mienshao.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be great. You're one of the best trainers I know." Georgia complimented him.

"I do okay. There are plenty of other trainers that are a lot better." Ash said as they started walking towards Castilia City.

After trekking through the Pinwheel forest, fighting off Team Plasma grunts, avoiding Iris a few times and Charizard setting half the forest on fire, Ash and Georgia finally reached Castilia City. Ash of course, only had one thing on his mind.

"Witch way to the gym?" Ash asked his traveling partner.

"Over here come on!" Georgia said, taking Ash's hand and pulling him with her.

After letting Georgia drag him to the gym, Ash stood in front of the gym door for a minute and then entered the gym with Georgia. Ash was so focused on his gym battle he took a minute to notice his hand was still in Georgia's, and even when he did he didn't let go. He just walked up to the gym and said,

"Im here to challenge the gym. Who's the gym leader?"

Then a man with a brown haired afro-like hairstyle spoke up.

"I am. My name is Burgh and I am the gym leader here. Who might be my challenger?" He asked.

"Im Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu" "Pika Pikachu!" "And this is Mienshao." 'Nice to meet you.' Ash said as he introduced Pikachu and Mienshao.

"And my names Georgia." Georgia said as she drew attention to herself. Burgh merely nodded and showed them the battle arena. With Georgia in the stands, and Ash and Burgh on opposite ends of the battlefield, the ref in the middle yelled,

"This is a 3-on-3 match between leader Burgh and challenger Ash! Begin!" And with that Burgh and Ash summoned their Pokemon.

"Whirlipede, go!" Burgh said, calling out the familiar tire-like pokemon.

"Tepig, battle time!" Ash yelled, calling out his fire pig. Tepig took a battle stance, ready to fight.

"Poison Sting!" Burgh called and almost immediately purple needle-shaped attacks were shot at Tepig.

"Ember!" Ash countered, and small glowing red ovals were shot to hold off the poison attack. Although most of them collided, a few slipped by and damaged the other pokemon. Burgh reacted quickly.

"Whirlipede, steam roller!" Then Whirlipede rolled like a soccer ball at Tepig, effectively hitting him twice, before Ash called,

"Flamethrower!"

At his masters' command, Tepig launched a burst of flames at the rolling Whirlipede and successfully sent it into a wall.

"String Shot!"

"Not so fast, Flame Charge!"

And before Whirlipede could shoot its string, a flaming Tepig tackled it deeper into the wall.

"Poison Sting!" Burgh called, and purple needles were sent at Tepig, who avoided thanks to his speed boost from Flame Charge.

"String Shot!" Burgh said, changing tactics.

"Flamethrower on the ground, then Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

Tepig shot his flames at the ground, propelling him into the air and over the string shot, and then came crashing down into Whirlipede surrounded in flames. After the dust cleared, there was an unconscious Whirlipede, and a heavily panting Tepig.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle, Tepig wins. Send out your next Pokemon!" The ref yelled.

"Whirlipede, return. Swadloon, go!" Burgh said, switching pokemon.

"Tepig, return. Thanks buddy but let someone else try. Oshawott, battle time!" Ash said, also swapping pokemon.

"Swadloon razor leaf!" Burgh ordered. After, Swadloon launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Oshawott.

"Scald, and then Ice Beam!" Ash countered.

The boiling hot water held off most of the leaves, but a few hit Oshawott, and then Oshawott shot on ice beam at Swadloon.

"Swadloon dodge it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

Swadloon moved to the side, but Oshawott didn't give up, and moved too. This time the ice attack struck Swadloon and sent it flying back.

"String Shot!" Burgh said, trying to get the edge on Oshawott.

"Oshawott, water gun on the wall behind you!"

Oshawott shot a stream of water into a wall, and like Ash predicted, Oshawott was sent flying away from the wall and at Swadloon. At the force Oshawott was hurling towards Swadloon, it was like the string shot wasn't there, and Oshawott slammed into it.

"Energy Ball!" The gym leader said.

"One more Ice Beam!" Ash called.

Swadloon gathered energy around its mouth, but stopped when Oshawott send a super-effective ice attack at it at close range. Swadloon fainted almost straight away.

"Swadloon return. Leavanny, go!" Burgh said, trading Swadloon for its evolved form.

"You might as well give up now Ash, Leavanny's never been beaten." Burgh taunted him.

"You don't scare me. Oshawott water gun!" Ash said, unfazed.

Oshawott shot another stream of water from his mouth, this time at Leavanny. Right before it hit, Burgh called,

"Razor Leaf and Energy Ball!"

Leavanny used Razor Leaf that broke through the water gun and struck Oshawott. Before anything else could happen, Oshawott was sent flying into the wall by the Energy Ball.

"Seems Oshawott is, huh?" Burgh started but was interrupted by Oshawott shooting out of the wall and striking Leavanny with an Aqua Jet. After Ash praising Oshawott Burgh spoke again.

"Seems I underestimated Oshawott. You still won't win. Leavanny leaf storm!"

Leavanny created leaves from nowhere and shot them at Oshawott. He managed to dodge a few but he couldn't take the damage.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Leavanny wins. Send out your next Pokemon!" The ref called.

"Oshawott return, you were awesome. Tepig, battle time!" Ash yelled, switching his starters.

"Razor Leaf and Energy Ball!"

"Flamethrower!"

The Razor Leaf and Flamethrower collided, and broke each other apart. Then the Energy Ball slammed into Tepig.

"Leaf Storm!" Burgh said, trying to finish things up.

"Flame Charge!" Ash called.

Surrounding himself in flames, Tepig charged into the swirling vortex of leaves. Unfortunately for Ash, it was too much for him, and the leaves consumed him. After, he was knocked into a wall, unconscious.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Leavanny wins again! Send out your next Pokemon!" The ref called.

"See Ash? Leavanny is unbeatable. You should feel honored; I only use her when necessary. Want to give up now?" Burgh taunted.

Ash had had just about enough of his words.

"I'll show you Leavanny's not unbeatable. Sceptile, battle time!" Ash said, trying not to get angry.

Sceptile appeared on the field and took a look at Leavanny. He then shot Ash a look that, to Ash and Pikachu, meant 'you kidding me?' Ash just shrugged. Meanwhile in the stands Georgia was excited to see Sceptile battle again.

Burgh wasn't worried; he had his 'unbeatable' Leavanny with him.

"Razor Leaf and Energy Ball!" Burgh said, starting out the same way.

"Show him a real Energy Ball." Ash said calmly.

The Razor Leaf struck Sceptile while he was charging Energy Ball but Sceptile barely winced. He shot his Energy Ball that was twice the size of Leavanny's and easily broke Leavanny's attack and hit it.

"Leaf Storm!" Burgh said, wanting to finish this soon again.

"Break it with Dragon Pulse."

The leaves Leavanny created from nowhere were broken easily by Sceptile's dragon attack. Leavanny tried a String Shot but Leaf Blade chopped it away and then struck Leavanny.

Leavanny launched a barrage of attacks without Burgh's command, trying to keep its record, but Sceptile was just easily moving out of the way.

Leavanny was exhausted from launching so many attacks, but Sceptile looked almost 100%. Burgh was nervous now; nobody has ever come this close to beating Leavanny.

"Leavanny try a Leaf Storm!" Burgh said, finally coming back to his senses.

"Leaf Blade. Finish this." Ash said calmly again.

Leavanny shot leaves from nowhere at Sceptile again, but Sceptile plowed through with Leaf Blade uppercut, and sent Leavanny into the air. After it fell back to the floor, the ref announced,

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Sceptile wins. The victor is Ash!"

Burgh recalled Leavanny with thanks, and walked over to Ash.

After fist bumping with Sceptile Ash was almost choked in a hug from Georgia and after petting Pikachu and Mienshao he noticed Burgh coming over to him.

"Ash, that was an amazing battle. If you beat Leavanny you certainly eared this badge." Burgh said, handing a badge over to Ash.

Ash happily accepted it and showed it too Pikachu, Sceptile and Mienshao.

After taking his badge, he thanked Burgh and left the gym with Pikachu on his shoulder, Mienshao on his left and Georgia on his right. After leaving the gym Georgia told Ash,

"Great battle Ash. The next gym is in Nimbassa City. We can leave tomorrow if you want." Georgia said, implying she wanted to go back to the Center to go to sleep for the night.

Ash knew what she was implying and sighed. He knew she didn't like sleeping outside a lot like him and Pikachu did, but agreed anyway to sleep in the center tonight, even though it was only just starting to get dark.

On the way back to the center, some Team Plasma ran into the trainers, followed by 4 more all running in the same direction. Ash just sighed again, took Georgia's hand and chased the grunts. While running, 2 familiar figures appeared, running by Ash's side.

"The Twerp?" The Rocket Trio questioned him.

"Team Rocket? What are you doing here?" Ash asked his new friends, but none of them stopped running.

"Those Team Plasma people are bad news. They stole some girl's pokemon." James answered plainly.

Ash stared in disbelief for a minute before responding.

"Then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Ash questioned rhetorically.

"Ash, who are these guys?" Georgia asked, obviously confused.

"These are Jessie, James and Meowth, my friends from Kanto, sort of. I'll explain later, but for now lets get that girls pokemon back." Ash answered before the Trio could do their motto.

"Ah, so you're traveling with the green-loving twerpette. At least it's not the big haired twerpette." Jessie said slyly.

Ash and Pikachu laughed with the Trio while Georgia was confused at who they were talking about. After their little conversation, they saw the grunts stop and run into a building, and of course they followed. To their surprise there was 2 people in there already.

One was a boy, in a blue coat with black pants and a red undershirt that could easily be seen at the collar of the jacket. The boy had brown hair and matching eyes with only 3 pokeballs on his belt.

The girl had an orange top with a white blouse and white shoes. She had blonde hair and a green barrette on the top of her head. She, unlike the boy who was very calm, was on the verge of throwing a fit.

"Give me back my pokemon now you crooks!" The girl yelled, while the boy was taken back, the grunts were unfazed.

"Bianca, calm down. We'll get Muna back." The boy said, placing a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Ok, Joey but I am holding you responsible!" The girl, apparently named Bianca, yelled at the boy, apparently called Joey.

"Right that'll happen." One of the grunts said, throwing out a pokemon while the other 4 followed. Glaring at the 2 people were a Liepard, Bisharp, Roggenrola, Swoobat and Cofigrigus.

"You don't scare me. Flame time for battle!" Joey said, calling out a Pignite.

"Me-Me neither! Servine go!" Bianca stuttered throwing out Snivy's evolved form.

That's when Ash and Team Rocket decided to intervene.

"Gabite, battle time!" Ash yelled, calling out his duel pokemon. Jessie and James nodded and threw out their pokemon.

"Seviper/Carnivine you too!" They yelled together as a snake and flytrap pokemon came out.

"Liepard slash!" One grunt yelled. Liepard took off, ready to hit the unaware Servine.

"No you don't! Rock Smash!" Ash yelled, as Gabite slammed its glowing orange fist into Liepard's extended claws.

"Bisharp dark pulse!" The second grunt called. Bisharp sent a dark orb at Gabite but before it could connect,

"Seviper, send it back with Poison Tail then use Flamethrower!" Jessie ordered. Seviper's tail glowed purple and sent the orb crashing into Bisharp and before it could recover Seviper sent a torrent of flames into it, taking it out with Liepard.

"Roggenrola rock blast!" The third grunt yelled, trying to take out Seviper.

"Servine, Energy Ball!" Bianca countered, trying to help. The Energy Ball easily took out the Roggenrola, and everyone but the Plasma Grunts was happy it didn't have the 'Sturdy' ability.

"Swoobat air slash!" The fourth grunt called. Then an orb of air was sent at Servine.

"Bianca watch out! Flame Charge!" Joey called. Pignite stood in front of Servine and then took off surrounded in flames and smashed into Swoobat, making it like its friends pokemon.

"Cofigrigus, Night Shade!" The fifth grunt ordered. Cofigrigus then shot dark energy from its eyes at Pignite.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed and Bite!" James countered. Carnivine shot a barrage of seeds that cancelled out the Night Shade and then it slammed its glowing jaws on Cofigrigus, and finally all 5 pokemon were taken out.

"Fine. Take your stupid pokemon back." Said the first grunt again, as Muna floated back to Bianca and then the Plasma grunts disappeared.

"Thanks for the help guys." Joey said, as everyone returned his or her Pokemon.

"No problem, I never liked those guys anyway." Ash replied, walking back to Georgia's side.

"Well, we're off to Nimbassa City for Joey's gym battle. See you guys soon." Bianca said as they started to walk away.

"You do gym battles?" Ash asked and after he got a nod he said, "Cool me too I got 3 badges."

"Really me too. After we participate in the tournament in Nimbassa in going to win my 4th badge." Joey informed them.

"Tournament? Wanna enter Ash?" Georgia asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"You bet. Then I'll get badge number 4. See you in the Unova League?" Ash answered and questioned. Joey just nodded and then he and Bianca left.

"Well it's been fun Twerp but we're off, but we'll make sure you're the first to know anything about those Plasma people." Jessie said as she, James and Meowth started to walk away.

"Thanks guys, see you soon. Alright Georgia, lets go back to the pokemon center for a good nights sleep." Ash said as he and Mienshao started to walk out of the building too.

Georgia just nodded and ran to catch up to Ash, and stopped then she was on the side of Ash Mienshao wasn't.

After getting to the center and their room, Ash and Georgia got into their beds, Mienshao curled up at the foot of Ash's bed, and Pikachu on Ash's chest all ready to go to sleep after an eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPTER 5

Ash woke up the next morning before Georgia again. After he came out of the bathroom, he saw Pikachu and Mienshao ready to go, obviously excited.

Ash just chuckled a little at his pokemon for being so battle-crazed but couldn't blame them because he too was eager to get to Nimbassa City and participate in whatever tournament his new friends/rivals Joey and Bianca were talking about.

"Alright guys, we're gonna train hard today aren't we?" Ash asked his 2 pokemon, who nodded eagerly. "Ok then lets go we're going to win right?" He asked again and received even more nods. Ash smiled and led the way into the forest.

Right after Ash's training session as he was returning his Pokemon, they saw stray electricity shooting into the air, that wasn't Pikachu's, followed by loud cries.

"We better see what's up, Totodile, Oshawott return." Ash said as he recalled his water starters who were the last 2 pokemon out, and then he, Pikachu and Mienshao took off towards the electric bolt.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked as he and his Pokemon stumbled upon an odd scene.

There was a Scolipede and a Darmanitan attacking a Galvantula, who was struggling to hold its own. The Galvantula was obviously fighting a losing battle as the other 2 looked perfectly fine apart from being winded.

"Mienshao, what's going on here?" Ash asked, wanting to know what had caused the situation to advance to this level. After listening for a few moments, Mienshao spoke to Ash.

'It seems that Galvantula has abandoned his old trainer, and these 2 that currently belong to the trainer are trying to get him back for said trainer.' She explained thinking about why Galvantula would run away.

"He abandoned his trainer? Like Snivy did? Well there must be a reason he did it. Should we help?" Ash said, more to himself than anything. Although they both knew he was talking to himself, Pikachu and Mienshao nodded to Ash.

"Pikachu, ThunderBolt on Darmanitan and Mienshao Duel Chop on Scolipede!" Ash ordered, drawing attention to him.

Pikachu jumped off his partner's shoulder and shot a bolt of yellow lightening at the fire type taking it out of the battle. Mienshao ran from Ash's side to Scolipede and slashed it with its glowing hands twice, and followed up with an Acrobatics attack.

Now that both pokemon were defeated, Ash turned to Galvantula who was looking scared and relieved at the same time. Before he could say anything a trainer came from the bushes. It wasn't a pleasant surprise for Ash, Pikachu or Galvantula.

"Trip? This was your fault?" Ash asked trying not to let his anger control him.

"Yes, and that Galvantula broke its OWN Pokeball and ran. Now I'm going to get it back!" He yelled loudly, not even acknowledging Ash until giving it a second thought.

"Hey, I know you. Ketchum right? Your last win was nothing more than a fluke. That's really basic." Trip taunted once he recognized Ash. Ash and Pikachu growled and Mienshao turned to speak with Galvantula.

"Was not. You lose because you were too inexperienced and full of it. That's basic." Ash mocked, obviously playing Trip. Trip growled and was about to comeback until Mienshao interrupted.

'Master, the Galvantula says he left because this person trained brutally and didn't care for him properly. He says he believed all people were wary from the beginning and now his suspicions were confirmed.' Mienshao explained to Ash and Pikachu.

"Your Mienshao can talk? What do you want to trade for it? Scolipede? Darmanitan? Or maybe-" Trip started while taking out Pokeballs but Ash interrupted.

"I'm not trading her for anything." Ash said firmly, petting Mienshao who was obviously scared of not being with Ash.

"Suit yourself. Now I'll just take Galvantula and be on my way." He said, taking out an empty Pokeball and stepping towards Galvantula, who took a step back.

"It doesn't want to go with you Trip. Leave it." Ash said, speaking up for the electric/bug type.

"Why should I? Who's gonna stop me?" Trip taunted, trying to get a battle form Ash.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. I win you leave, you win you get Galvantula." Ash said, not worried in the least. Trip moved back a considerable distance before speaking.

"Deal. 1 on 1, winner takes all. Jellicent go!" He yelled, calling out a blue jellyfish.

"Charizard, battle time!" Ash yelled, as his mighty lizard materialized with a roar that scared Jellicent and Trip shitless. After Ash saw Trip put away his Pokedex he spoke.

"You can attack first." He said, full of confidence.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump!" Trip called.

Jellicent responded by shooting a torrent of water at the fire type, who barely flinched.

"Knock it away and use Flamethrower!" Ash countered.

Charizard used its wings to swat away the torrent of water, before shooting a stream of flames that made contact with Jellicent.

"Surf!" Trip called, obviously scared.

Then a huge wave of water came from nowhere and took Jellicent at Charizard,

"Fly away and use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered.

Charizard easily flew over the huge wave of water, letting Jellicent crash into the ground and followed by shooting a blue orb of dragon energy at the already exhausted water/ghost type.

"Jellicent, Scald!" Trip ordered desperately.

"Flamethrower!" Ash said wanting to end this.

Before Jellicent could spray its water, it was slammed with Charizard's flames. After the flames stopped, Jellicent collapsed, unable to battle any further. Trip gasped and Ash petted Charizard.

"Fine, take the stupid thing. I don't want it that bad anyways. Jellicent return." Trip sneered coldly, returning his Pokemon and walking away without a glace.

"I never said I-" Ash started but cut himself off. Instead he just sighed and turned to Galvantula who was standing there with some fear, respect and gratefulness in its eyes.

"Galvantula, you going to be okay?" He asked while Pikachu and Charizard watched from behind Ash and Mienshao was standing next to Galvantula. Instead of Galvantula answering Mienshao spoke.

'He says that he wishes to find a better human anyways and thanks us for our help.' Mienshao said as Galvantula nodded. Ash just smiled and nodded in appreciation before giving an actual answer.

"Happy to help. Hey Galvantula, would you want to join us on our adventure?" Ash asked full of hope. Galvantula gave it some thought and ultimately decided that this human was better than the other one, and happily nodded. In the matter of seconds Galvantula was sucked into Ash's empty Pokeball.

"We caught a Galvantula." Ash stated calmly, showing the Pokeball to Pikachu, Mienshao and Charizard.

They all smiled at their new friend before Ash clipped its ball back to his belt. Ash then unclipped a different Pokeball from his belt and said,

"Ok Charizard return for now. Great job buddy." And with that Charizard was pulled back inside its Pokeball with a red flash of light.

Pikachu smiled and hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Mienshao stood by his side once again, as the 3 of them started to make their way back to the Pokemon center. Then they head a loud scream, and they recognized it as Georgia. They then took off in the direction of the scream.

"Least she finally woke up. This better not be Team Plasma again or im going to have Sceptile train Beartic more than I thought." Ash whispered to himself and both Pokemon who just nodded.

Just when they were sure they were lost, another scream happened that lead the 3 to part of the forest, not a clearing but less dense than most of it. As they got closer a scene came to view. They saw Georgia, Pokeball in hand. But there was another hand on her Pokeball. After getting closer they saw what the hand belonged to. Trip.

Ash just about lost it until Mienshao and Pikachu whispered to him. After calming down, slightly, he took out a 2 Pokeballs.

"Snivy, Energy Ball and Oshawott, Water Gun!" He called.

In 2 flashed of light Snivy appeared and launched a ball of green energy at Trip, who let go of the Pokeball to dodge, and Oshawott came out and shot a stream of water at Trip again, who was hit this time and fell to the ground. After that, Ash went to Georgia's side and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"You alright? What was he doing?" Ash asked, trying to control his anger. Georgia immediately fell into Ash's arm and leaned against his shoulder. Then she spoke.

"Im ok now. I don't really know. He asked what my best Pokemon was and when I unclipped Beartic's ball he tried to grab it, saying he needed it." Georgia said, almost in a whisper so only Ash and Pikachu could hear.

Both trainer and Pokemon felt anger and guilt, knowing why Trip 'needed' Beartic. It was too show him up and take Galvantula back by force.

"It okay now. You're okay, Beartic's okay, and you're still together. I'll be right back." Ash said as he let go of Georgia as he, Pikachu and Mienshao walked over to where Trip was beginning to get up.

"Trip what's wrong with you, you're stealing and mistreating Pokemon? You might as well join Team Plasma." Ash said rhetorically. Trip, who was back on his feet glaring at Ash, Pikachu, Mienshao and the 2 Unova starters at Ash's feet, growled and said,

"I wanted to beat you and obviously my Pokemon aren't good enough. Besides you're still from the boonies it shouldn't be too hard to beat you once and for all. That's just basic."

Ash, his Pokemon and Georgia glared at him until Ash spoke.

"Then try TRAINING them like any other TRAINER does. Also if im from the 'boonies' and I beat you twice, easily then how bad does that make you? Besides you don't like me, don't bring her into it." Ash said, seemingly unfazed by Trip's earlier rant.

Trip just growled, glared and stormed away without looking back. Ash just sighed and whispered,

"I also have your Galvantula." Just low enough so only Pikachu and Mienshao heard, and they started snickering but stopped before Georgia noticed. After releasing Ash from another bone crushing hug, she spoke.

"Where would I be without you? I've almost lost Beartic twice." Georgia said, resisting the urge to throw herself into Ash's arms again. Ash just laughed and shrugged his shoulders before returning Oshawott and Snivy.

Then Ash, Georgia, Pikachu and Mienshao started walking together to go to Nimbassa City.

"Hey Georgia, did you see my new Pokemon?" Ash asked her while they continued walking through the forest.

"No, what is it?" She asked, full of curiosity. Ash smiled, unclipped a Pokeball from its belt and called,

"Galvantula, come out!" And with that the electric/bug type materialized in front of the trainers, smiling up at Ash. After Ash explained how he got Galvantula and the fact that that's why Trip wanted Beartic, Georgia started fuming at Trip, claiming him not worthy to train Pokemon.

Although Ash agreed completely with her, he had to calm her down before she got any madder.

"Georgia calm down. Everyone's fine now." Ash said, placing his hand on her shoulder. After sighing, she knew he was right and that nobody really got hurt, so there was no reason to be that angry with him.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Thanks." Georgia said, calming back down completely.

"No problem. Now lets get to Nimbassa City. You want to have your first gym battle, right Galvantula?" Ash said, changing the subject and smiling down at the electric spider, as he nodded eagerly.

Ash smiled back and returned him to his Pokeball to start the journey to the city with his next gym battle, a tournament to win and the place where he'll get another step closer to getting in the Unova League.

"Alright now we can go to Nimbassa City to get your badge, Ash." Georgia told him as he nodded and he, Pikachu and Mienshao started walking as Georgia walked by his other side.

After arriving in Nimbassa City, Ash and Georgia went straight to the Pokemon center to ask the Nurse Joy where to sign up for the tournament that was taking place.

"Nurse Joy, could you tell us where we can register for the tournament that's here?" Ash asked as he and Georgia walked up to the counter that Nurse Joy was behind. Nurse Joy nodded and said,

"Yes you can sign up right here. Just give me your Pokedex and I can do the rest."

Georgia nodded and pulled the same grey Pokedex that Ash saw Prof. Juniper give Trip when he was in Neuvema Town. Ash however, hesitated as his Pokedex was a watch and would not activate if not on his wrist.

"You see Nurse Joy, I have an advanced Pokedex. It's called a Nano-Dex and only works when its' on the users wrist and if its removed it only works for 1 person." Ash explained to her in a low voice.

"That's fine, just hold out your arm." Joy told him while she gave Georgia her Pokedex and spoke again.

"Here's your Pokedex back. You're all set to compete the matches start tomorrow." Joy informed her as she fiddled with the hologram coming form the Nano-Dex on Ash's outstretched arm.

After pushing a few floating buttons and typing a few things, she closed the hologram and pushed Ash's arm down.

"There. Now you can compete too, and your match is scheduled to be the first match of the day." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. One more thing?" Ash started and continued when she nodded. "Can we have a room, we're going to be here for a while." He said as she smiled and nodded.

She grabbed a key that had the number 34 on it, and handed it to Georgia telling them it was on the 2nd floor in the way back. Ash and Georgia nodded and started walking to their room with Mienshao right behind them.

As they entered the room Georgia instantly flopped on her bed, tired from the trek here. It was getting late anyway, was her thought before closing her eyes peacefully.

Ash however looked at his belt, unclipped 4 Pokeballs of his belt and in 4 flashes of light Totodile, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy appeared in the middle of room looking at Ash eagerly. Ash just chuckled before speaking.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we fight in the first tournament in Unova and my battle is first so I want you all to be ready for tomorrow in case you get to battle." Ash told them excitedly while Pikachu and Mienshao were grinning ear-to-ear at the thought of so many battles.

After his mini-speech Ash got into bed and Mienshao assumed her position at the foot of the bed and Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and crawled onto Ash.

Totodile and the starters took this as a sign to mean they get to stay outside tonight so they got comfy. Totodile and Oshawott slept side-by-side leading against each other. Tepig curled up in front of the window, getting a good look at the moon before closing its eyes while Snivy got up on Ash's bed and slept at the foot of the bed with Mienshao.

This time however, Pikachu left Ash's chest and lay down behind Snivy, and placed his tail in front of her and she sighed contently while she leaned into Pikachu.

Ash woke up the next morning to Pikachu waving its arms and speaking to Totodile, the Unova starters and Mienshao. As Ash listened more, he heard Pikachu was giving them a motivational speech before the battle today. Ash smiled and walked over to the Pokemon in the center of the room, thankful Georgia was still sleeping.

"Great speech buddy but be quieter next time. Is everyone ready? I promise I'll try and use you all in the tournament." Ash said, petting Pikachu's head and smiling at the rest of his Pokemon, who were almost dancing with excitement. Except Totodile, he was dancing with excitement.

"Okay guys, go back into your balls for now and ill let you out later to train but for now I'm just gonna eat breakfast. So come on back guys." Ash said, as Totodile and the starters were sucked into their respective Pokeballs by the red beams of light.

Ash smiled, clipped the Pokeballs onto his belt and looked down at Pikachu and Mienshao.

"Alright guys, who's ready for food?" He asked and received cheers of approval in response.

"Then lets go." He said waving his arm in the direction of the cafeteria. Pikachu grinned and hopped up onto Ash's right shoulder and Mienshao ran to his side.

With that the trainer and his Pokemon left their and Georgia's room for the cafeteria until Georgia woke up, then they would all go out and train together.

**STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS**

**OK GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 5, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW I TOOK LONGER THAN USUAL TO UPDATE, BUT I STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN RECENTLY SO I HAVEN'T HAD AS MUCH SPARE TIME TO WRITE BUT I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING. **

**I THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN USUAL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO START THE TOURNAMENT UNTIL I HAVE OC'S WITCH BRINGS ME TO MY NEXT AUTHORS NOTE; GIVE ME SOME OC'S. I CAN'T USE EVERYONES BUT ILL TRY MY BEST. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ASH'S FIRST TOURNAMENT BATTLE AND THE ROCKET TRIO'S NEXT APPEARANCE. WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT? **

**I HAVE RECEIVED MULTIPLE STORY REQUESTS BUT I'VE GOTTEN ABOUT 4 REQUESTS FOR MORE 'BETRAYAL' OR 'ASH DISAPPEARS' FICS SO MY NEXT STORY WILL BE THAT. I HAVENT STARTED ANYTHING OTHER THAN A BASIC PLOT AND SOME MAIN CHARACTERS AND DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH I GET TO WORK ON THIS STORY, I MIGHT START ANOTHER ONE SOON.**

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE TITLE 'A CHAMPION'S RISE'? BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I THINK IM GOING TO CALL MY NEXT STORY SO MAKE SURE YOU CHECK TO SEE IF I PUT UP ANOTHER STORY EVERY ONCE-IN-A-WHILE.**

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND AGAIN, ILL START CHAPTER 6 AND POSSIBLE CHAPTER 1 OF ANOTHER STORY SOON. AS ALWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP

CHAPTER 6

"The first battle of the Nimbassa Tournament will now begin! This battle is 2-on-2 between Styles Kaizu and Ash Ketchum! Begin!" The ref yelled out.

Ash was in his trainers box with Pikachu on his shoulder and Mienshao by his side. They had trained with Georgia earlier, who was now watching from the stands. Ash was currently looking over his first opponent.

His name was Styles Kaizu of Kanto, just like him, but he comes from Lavender Town. He is said to be able to give psychic commands to his Pokemon but the truth is unknown. Although he only looked about 14, he had hair that was practically gray. He was wearing a bright red bandana around his neck that was distinguishable form his black jacket and undershirt. Despite the black on top, he was wearing jeans so white they could match snow. He had slip-on shoes on that were black like his fingerless gloves. He was wearing a necklace that had a dragon fang on it.

Ash knew this battle was going to be though.

"Glaceon & Charmeleon, I choose you!" Styles yelled. Then in 2 flashes of light, the familiar ice fox and fire lizard Pokemon appeared, ready to fight.

"Tepig & Oshawott, battle time!" Ash called as his fire pig and water otter materialized.

"Icy Wind and Flamethrower on Oshawott!" Styles called.

Glaceon mouth opened and out came a wisp of ice-cold air that was sent at Oshawott along with a torrent of flames from Charmeleon.

"Spin and use Water Gun! Tepig, Flamethrower on the ground!" Ash countered.

Tepig's firepower shot it straight up in the air, over the ice, water and fire attacks, while Oshawott's attack damaged them both and held off both attacks thanks to training with Totodile.

"Ice Beam and Sunny Day!" Styles called, changing tactics.

Glaceon shot a beam of ice at the Unova starters and Charmeleon created a white-hot orb and sent it straight up.

"Tepig, Flamethrower on Glaceon. Oshawott, Aqua Jet on the Sunny Day! Don't let if break yet!" Ash yelled, knowing one of the only ways to stop a sunny day.

Tepig's flames and Glaceon's ice argued in the middle for a while until Glaceon's attack won and struck Tepig.

Oshawott however, successfully popped the Sunny Day before it could explode itself, therefor cancelling it out, before slamming into Charmeleon, still using Aqua Jet.

"Charmeleon, Flame Charge! Glaceon, spin with Iron Tail!" Styles ordered.

Charmeleon surrounded herself in flames shot at Tepig, who was closer. Glaceon jumped into the air, powered up a glowing tail, and spun head-over-heels to make it look like an improvised Gyro Ball.

"Tepig, meet Charmeleon with Flame Charge! Oshawott, counter with Razor Shell!"

Tepig, surrounded in flames also, collided with Charmeleon in the middle of the field. After struggling for power for a little while, both fire types were thrown back, and skidded to a stop on the ground.

Oshawott had better luck. He overpowered Glaceon with much difficulty, and launched her upwards. He proceeded to strike her with a Water Gun.

"Metal Claw and Blizzard!"

Charmeleon's arm glowed white as she ran at Tepig, and slashed him into a wall before he could counter.

Glaceon called upon a chilling wave of air that slammed into both starters and Charmeleon, but all 3 were doing nothing more than shivering.

"Iron Tail and follow up with Flamethrower! Oshawott, Scald and Razor Shell!"

Tepig slammed its Iron Tail attack onto Charmeleon's head, sending in onto the floor and the Tepig shot a torrent of flames at the downed lizard.

Oshawott shot a boiling stream of water at Glaceon, who was pushed back after taking the attack head on, but was thrown back completely when Oshawott slammed into sword-like shell into her.

After the steam cleared it showed Glaceon and Charmeleon lying down and Oshawott and Tepig standing, panting heavily. Before the ref could rule, Tepig collapsed across from Charmeleon and Glaceon stood up across from Oshawott.

"Charmeleon and Tepig are unable to battle! This battle is now between Glaceon and Oshawott! Begin!" The ref finally announced.

"Charmeleon, return. Great job." Styles said, as one of his Pokemon disappeared from the field.

"Tepig come back. You were great." Ash complimented as only 1 starter remained.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" Styles called and Glaceon shot a frozen beam at Oshawott.

"Counter with Scald and use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

Oshawott sprayed a boiling stream of water that collided with the Ice attack and the collision caused steam to appear and rise on the field. Through the steam Oshawott wasted no time surrounding himself in water and propelling himself at the ice fox.

"Glaceon, dodge it!" Styles called, but it was too late because by the time they realized Oshawott was continuing his attack, he had already thrown Glaceon back.

"Shadow Ball!" Styles yelled, and a dark orb of energy was shot and it hit Oshawott in the chest, forcing him back.

"Great, now Iron Tail!" Styles continued as Glaceon charged Oshawott with a glowing tail.

Right before the attack connected with Oshawott, Ash gave an order.

"Roll out of the way and use Razor Shell!"

Oshawott instantly rolled away from the glowing tail as it struck the ground. He jumped up onto his feel and prepared his shell blade as he saw Glaceon was stuck in the ground from the force of the attack. He struck her with his blade and sent her crashing into a wall. After the smoke cleared, they saw Glaceon lying on the ground, beaten.

"Glaceon is unable, Oshawott wins! The victor is Ash Ketchum!" The ref yelled as the crowd broke into cheers.

Ash let Oshawott hop onto his other shoulder as reward for his hard work, before walking up to Styles.

"Great battle Styles. I hope we can battle again sometime." Ash said sticking out his arm.

"You too, you were really good. Good luck in the rest of the tournament Ash, I can tell you'll do great." Styles said as he finished shaking Ash's hand, turned and walked towards the exit of the arena.

Ash smiled as looked at Oshawott who grinned and rubbed his cheek on Ash's like Pikachu does.

"Oshawott OshaOsha Wott Oshawott!" Oshawott yelled from the shoulder opposite Pikachu.

"Yea Oshawott, you were great! Now we're one step closer to winning the tournament." Ash said as he petted Oshawott, then Mienshao, and then Pikachu as they grinned at the thought of more battles.

After the match, Ash walked out of the arena and back to the Pokemon Center lobby with Pikachu and Oshawott on his shoulders and Mienshao by his side. Their faces lit up when they saw Georgia standing by the front desk, obviously waiting for them.

Ash walked over the desk and Nurse Joy before speaking,

"Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokemon before my next match?" Ash asked, as Joy and Georgia turned their attention to him.

"Of course, that's what im here for." Joy said, handing a tray of 6 empty circles on it.

Ash smiled and put Tepig's and Snivy's Pokeballs on the tray and let Oshawott hop onto it too before Joy smiled at him and walked away with the Trio of starters.

"Great battle Ash, that other kid was really good but you pulled it off!" Georgia said, hugging him. Ash just smiled and hugged her back.

"When do you battle Georgia?" Ash asked her.

"Later today. 5 I think, but I have to use Beartic and Bisharp, those are my only 2 Pokemon and the preliminaries are double battles." Georgia said sighing.

Ash knew she still thought her Pokemon were weak so he decided to cheer her up a little.

"Tell you what, when Oshawott and the others get back, how about we go do some training? My next opponent looked pretty strong." Ash informed her, hoping for a positive response.

Georgia just grinned and nodded rapidly, eager to be better. Ash smiled back at her before looking at Pikachu and Mienshao.

"You guys up for training?" He asked them. They grinned ear-to-ear and nodded so fast their heads would have fallen off if Joy didn't come back.

"Ash, your Pokemon are all in good health. You can have them back now." Joy said smiling at him.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Oshawott, lets go we're gonna train!" Ash said as he took Tepig and Snivy's Pokeballs back and Oshawott jumped off the counter, stood by Ash's feet and tugged his pant-leg, excited to go get even stronger.

Ash and Georgia smiled down at the water otter and started to walk before Oshawott blew a fuse trying to move Ash.

They began walking until they reached a wooded area behind the center and they smiled and nodded at each other.

"Beartic, Bisharp time to train!" Georgia said, letting out her only 2 Pokemon.

"Totodile, Snivy, Tepig, Gabite, Sceptile and Charizard come out!" Ash said, calling out all his Pokemon but one.

Ash's Pokemon all roared when they came out, expecting a battle, but all they saw was that they were roaring at each other and Ash was smiling.

"Guys, we have a new teammate to introduce. So, say 'hello' to Galvantula!" Ash yelled calling out his last Pokemon.

As Galvantula appeared, all Ash's Pokemon welcomed him with open-arms, knowing what being new was like.

Georgia's Pokemon however, were wary of the newcomer. Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile came to the conclusion that they were more afraid of spiders than Galvantula itself.

Ash chuckled at his Pokemon's detective work, thinking that reason was as good as any for him.

"Okay guys, today the tournament started. We're going to train a little more to get even better so here's what I want you guys to do. Gabite, help Snivy practice building her attack power by taking as many of her attacks as you can." Ash started.

Gabite nodded and let Snivy jump onto his head as he ran away from the group.

"Totodile, teach Oshawott Aqua Tail and Oshawott, teach Totodile Aqua Jet. You can help each other." Ash ordered again as his water Pokemon nodded excitedly and took off.

"Tepig, I think you should try and learn Heat Crash. Can you do that?" Ash asked and received an obviously eager nod and a puff of smoke before Tepig ran away, starting its training.

"Sceptile, Mienshao I want you guys to help each other learn to power up your attacks and making them hold out longer. Pikachu, help Galvantula with it's electrical Power." Ash continued as the 4 Pokemon took off. Ash looked at Georgia.

"Now you decide how you'll train yours and when Sceptile is done he'll work with Beartic for you. He'll know what to do." Ash said as he walked towards Charizard.

"'He'll know what to do'? Why say that? Where will you be?" Georgia asked curiously.

"Train with Charizard. Fly around like I promised Charizard and then us and Pikachu have to be somewhere. Don't worry I should be back in time for you match." Ash answered her.

She just nodded and turned back to her Pokemon. Ash smiled and hopped onto Charizard's back.

"Okay Charizard, time for some special training. Let's go." Ash said as he petted Charizard and they took to the skies with a mighty roar and a flap of its large wings.

All his Pokemon sighed at the sight of their master and friend leaving them, but knew he would come back anyway so it didn't bother them much.

"Ready buddy? Top speed to Nacrene City." Ash said to Charizard, who took off like a bullet at Ash's word.

The duo arrived in Nacrene City in what had to be record time. Ash let Charizard land right in front of the Museum.

"Thanks for the lift buddy. I'll let you out again soon." Ash said recalling Charizard back into his Pokeball, and clipping him to his belt.

Ash smiled and walked into the Museum and took a right turn as soon as he walked in and walked up to a woman behind a desk.

"Excuse me, but I heard you can restore fossils here?" Ash asked curiously.

The woman behind the desk smiled greatly and nodded.

"Yes we do. Why? Do you have something for us to restore?" The lady asked excitedly.

"Yea I do. Here's a dome fossil I think it's called. When it's restored just put in this Pokeball for me and let me know when it's fully restored." Ash said, handing over an empty ball and the fossil from his hammer-space backpack.

She smiled and nodded at him, took the fossil and Pokeball from Ash and ran into the back room.

Ash smiled to himself and left the museum. As he reached the stop Charizard landed he was about to call Charizard out again until he heard familiar voices.

"Hey Twerp, wait for us!" He heard Jessie scream. He turned to see the Rocket Trio running away from a Sawk and Throh, fighting Pokemon native to Unova.

"What did you do?" Ash asked in a tone like he might have known what happened.

"We might have accidently, sort of, kind of, maybe… Went into their territory." Answered a nervous James.

Ash just sighed. He had a feeling that's what happened.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash called as Charizard once again came out of its Pokeball and released a familiar stream of fire at the Unova fighting Pokemon.

"Get behind da Twerp!" Meowth shouted as he, Jessie and James stood behind Ash.

Ash just sighed a little, smiled and turned back to the 'assaulting' Pokemon, who were charging up twin Focus Blast's.

"Knock them back with Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's tail immediately glowed a purple-ish color and it swung it at the 2 balls of energy. When they collided the fighting type attacks were sent sailing back to their owners. But that didn't stop Ash from attacking again.

"Now, Flamethrower again!" Ash said to his dragon.

Charizard wasted no time before sending a torrent of flames at the downed fighting duo, that didn't get up this time. Before anything more could be said or done on Ash and Charizard's part, 2 Pokeballs hit Sawk and Throh, causing them to be sucked in and with little resistance were captured with twin 'ding' sounds.

Ash turned and saw Jessie and James walking towards Sawk and Throh's Pokeballs respectively. Ash just smiled. He knew they deserved those Pokemon anyway, and besides he wasn't going to catch them.

"Congrats guys. Been a while since you caught new ones." Ash said as they clipped the Pokeballs to their belts.

"Thanks Twerp but you did all the work." Jessie said as she tried to ignore Wobbuffet behind her.

"Yea, im surprised you're not mad at us." James added.

"Na, besides you deserve it. I wasn't going to catch them anyway. Good luck with your new Pokemon guys. I must get back to Georgia and Pikachu before they're done with my fossil in there. I promised Pikachu he could see it." Ash said, hopping onto Charizard.

"Fossil? What you need a fossil for?" Meowth asked curiously.

"Its actually for Georgia. She hasn't caught any Pokemon for a while so, why not?" Ash said shrugging as Charizard prepared to fly.

"Good going Twerp. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Jessie called just as Charizard took off, taking a very confused Ash with it.

The Trio just smiled at each other before walking in the direction Charizard flew off.

"Pikachu, let's go! They should be done by now!" Ash called as he landed on Charizard in the clearing he left his Pokemon to train in.

He saw everyone but Sceptile and Beartic resting, probably because Sceptile was excited to help Beartic to be stronger. Besides his Pokemon deserved a break.

Pikachu, at the sound of his best friends voice, rocketed away from Mienshao and Galvantula and went towards Ash, still on Charizard, and hopped up onto his usually perch, rubbing his cheek on Ash's affectionately as Charizard flew off again.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly as he finally stopped nuzzling Ash.

"Totodile learned Scald? Cool! What about you buddy, you do anything?" Ash asked with a grin. Pikachu just grinned heavily before squeaking again.

"Pikapika Pikachu Pi Pikachu ChuChu. Pikachu!" Pikachu said, with sparking cheeks. Ash's grinned widened by a lot after Pikachu finished.

"You learned Shock Wave? That's awesome buddy!" Ash said as he scratched Pikachu's head.

Ash and Pikachu's flight on Charizard went on mostly uneventful except Ash and Pikachu talking about their day training. Sceptile has been working with Beartic and he even made him learn Ice Punch and Ice Fang, according to Pikachu.

Charizard starting landing slowly and he finally touched down in front of the museum that he and Ash had been to not too long ago. Ash smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Charizard. I owe you 2 now. Let's go get the fossil Pikachu!" Ash called as he hopped off Charizard and Pikachu landed on his right shoulder, grinning as wide as Ash.

"Pikapika Pikachu!" Pikachu said as Ash ran through the museum doors, hooked a right again and stopped in front of the same lady from before.

"Is the fossil I dropped off here done being restored?" Ash asked.

To someone who just met him it would appear he was calm and patient, but to Pikachu he knew Ash was dancing with excitement and eagerness to get going on the inside. Pikachu wouldn't blame him though, as he was pretty excited himself. All he could think about was the look on Georgia's face when the fossil Pokemon appeared before them. Then her face when she learns it's HER fossil Pokemon. Then he'd get a new friend!

'Mew im starting to sound like Oshawott.' Pikachu thought bitterly to himself. Maybe he had been spending a tad too much time with the Otter. He blamed Totodile for this.

Pikachu just made a mental note to complain to the water duo later and turned to Ash.

"Yes, the fossil was just restored 10 minutes ago. He is inside this Pokeball, as you requested. Have a nice da young man." The Lady said sweetly.

"Thank you, I will and you too." Ash said as he took the Pokeball back from the woman and turned to Pikachu.

They both nodded to the other and dashed outside to see Charizard waiting. He looked patient enough about waiting but he defiantly wasn't patient with the trainers around him talking about 'catching' him, 'flying' him and most of all, petting him.

'I swear, if Ash isn't out here soon there's going to be nothing left but charred people and a pissed off dragon!' Charizard thought, obviously getting annoyed by these pests of people.

"Can't go anywhere these days. Charizard let's go!" Ash yelled charging through the people and hopping onto his old-time friend, who was nothing less than ecstatic to fly away from the annoying people.

Charizard roared fiercely as he took off, Ash and Pikachu on his back, flying towards Nimbassa City where Georgia and the rest of the Pokemon were. If he could keep up this speed he could be back in time to watch Georgia's match.


	7. Hatius Message

**I AM SORRY PEOPLE BUT BETWEEN **

**A CHAMPION'S RISE AND ME THINKING OF IDEAS FOR **

**MORE STORIES, AND MY SCHOOLWORK PILING **

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORK ON 2 STORIES AND BECAUSE**

**I AM FAVORING 'A CHAMPION'S RISE' NOW I'LL CONTINUE THAT**

**I'M NOT CANCELLING THIS STORY, IT'S JUST ON HATIUS! **

**I'M SORRY READERS OF 'UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP' BUT I DON'T WANT**

**YOU TO WAIT FOR SO LONG AND NOT GET AN UPDATE.**

**I'LL TRY NOW TO LEAVE THIS ON HATIUS FOR TOO LONG**

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE **

**TheiceRaven OUT**


End file.
